La Ciudad De Los Muertos
by YossiChann
Summary: Izuku Midoriya decide rendirse ante su meta de lograr convertirse en héroe. Su tristeza, agonía, cólera e impotencia lo someterán a situaciones que nunca imaginó hasta arrastrarlo a las garras del mal y convertirlo en aquello que juró destruír. ¡AU Villian Deku!
1. Prólogo

Todo era oscuro, tal como si fuera una película de terror donde sus pelos se erizan. Su ritmo cardíaco iba más de cien, los escalofríos le impedían razonar y sus músculos eran tan limitados de moverse que sus esfuerzos por liberarse resultaban vanos. La pestilencia de algo podrido le empezaba a marear. La baja temperatura le estremeció la piel. Y la incapacidad de volar todo en mil pedazos despertó su peor faceta.

Sintió algo veloz moverse en su cabeza que retiró el saco negro que lo mantenía ciego. Estaba sentado enmedio de una amplia habitación bañada en tinieblas donde no se alcanzaba a visualizar nada alrededor. Difícilmente se filtraban rayos de luna a través del fragmento restante de techo sobre él. Las cadenas que le mantenían inmóvil en la silla estaban muy calientes, provocaban ardor en sus muñecas que aún eran incapaces de despertar su Quirk. ¿Cómo se atrevían a fallarle?

—Hola, Kacchan —le saludó la sabandija que más le molestaba pisar, provocando algo de eco con su voz.

—Deku —le miró colérico sin poder evitar gruñir como si fuese un animal que trataba de asustar a su víctima. Mostrando serenamente una sonrisa, Izuku comenzó a acercarse a la luz para ser iluminado por completo—, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡ayúdame! —demandó moviéndose con violencia.

—Kacchan, aún estás alterado. ¿Te sientes bien? —la tranquilidad con la que hablaba comenzaba a volverse molesta.

—¡Libérame! ¡libérame! —exigió moviendo violentamente sus muñecas y piernas lo más que podía. Cuando la silla estaba a punto de dejarlo caer sobre su espalda, Midoriya alcanzó a sujetarla.

—Debes de calmarte —le sonrió ladeando su cabeza—, o harás que me moleste.

—¡Deku, bastardo! ¡ayúdame!

—¿Ayudarte? —rió cerrando sus ojos—. ¿Por qué haría eso?

La reciente indiferencia que Midoriya empleó le puso la piel de gallina, como si le hubieran dejado caer un balde con agua fría.

—Eso es —felicitó complacido cuando Bakugou guardó silencio—. Bien. Tenemos ya mucho tiempo sin hablar —empezó a caminar con lentitud por el suelo de cemento grisáceo haciendo un círculo entorno al rubio—. ¿Cómo te va en UA?

—¿Qué planeas? —escupió retorciéndose en su asiento—. ¿Pretendes que converse contigo como si nada? ¡Sí que eres...! ¡Argh! —gimió de dolor ante la temperatura de las cadenas que repentinamente aumentó, su carne quemada podía escucharse.

—Kacchan, guarda silencio —canturreó posando su mano en el hombro de él, sintiéndose irritado por sus gritos de dolor—. Recuerda que me molesta el ruido.

—¡¿Qué me estás haciendo?! —gritó con desespero asesinándolo con la mirada.

—No es nada en realidad. Sólo es un experimento.

Katsuki, en un momento de inercia abrió sus palmas con los dedos firmes y separados. Nuevamente quiso hacer explotar la silla con las palmas de las manos bañadas en sudor pero no pasaba nada.

—Oh, Kacchan —se burló tomándole la mandíbula—, si tan sólo tuvieras tu Quirk.


	2. -U N O-

—Los profesionales arriesgan su vida. No puedo decirte simplemente "puedes salvar vidas sin tener poderes".

Otra vez lo dijeron, otra vez la negación se hizo presente. Cada palabra fue una bola de hierro inmensa que acabó con los sueños de Izuku con un solo golpe. ¿Cuántas veces ya lo había escuchado? ¿Cuántas veces otras bocas se lo habían dicho? Sin embargo, no era cualquier boca la que ahora lo repetía. Era All Might, el símbolo de la paz, aquel que salva vidas con una sonrisa. Era su inspiración, era su héroe.

—Ya veo —bajó la cabeza y tragó grueso, con la esperanza de que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera.

—Si quieres ayudar a los demás, entonces puedes volverte oficial de policía —continuó hablando, arrastrando sus delgadas piernas sobre aquella azotea tan cercana al mismo cielo—. Ellos sólo reciben burlas por encerrar a los villanos que les dejan en la puerta, pero aún así es una buena ocupación —antes de cruzar la metálica salida, se detuvo para terminar su oración—: no está mal tener sueños, pero tienes que aceptar la realidad, joven.

Una y otra vez esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza. Atormentándolo a cada segundo.

La gastada y quemada portada de su más reciente diario se veía borrosa, todo lo que contenía fue reducido a basura. Aquellas observaciones, aquellas notas nada valían.

—¿Para qué hice esto? —se interrogó con la voz aguda—. Debí saberlo. Si no tengo un Quirk, ¿Cómo podría…?

—¡Qué alguien haga algo! —chilló una mujer con las manos en sus mejillas. Midoriya giró la cabeza apenas unos centímetros sin esperar terminar estupefacto al ver tal escenario desafortunado.

El villano responsable de que All Might acudiera a su rescate ahora estaba en un callejón tratando de tomar el cuerpo de aquel que alguna vez fue su amigo. Los héroes luchaban incansablemente por salvar al estudiante que se retorcía y se jalaba dispuesto a defender su propio cuerpo.

—Oigan, necesito mínimo dos carriles para pasar —exclamó Lady Mount. La heroína novata que había aumentado inútilmente su tamaño para acudir a la escena.

—Lo lamento, Katsuki —susurró con la mirada baja el nombre de la víctima para después continuar su triste caminata—, pero me temo que no soy el héroe de esta historia, ni de la siguiente.

 _¿Cómo podría serlo?_

—¿Izuku? —la cálida voz de su madre lo llamó por detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

—Pasa —ordenó sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno. Tenía que resolver su tarea lo más pronto posible. Las evaluaciones finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Izuku, llegó esto de tu escuela —informó elevando la carta que llevaba en manos—. Dice que has cancelado tu solicitud para ingresar a la UA.

—Eso hice, mamá.

—Pero, Izuku, entrar a esa escuela siempre ha Sido tu sueño…

—¿Con qué objetivo, mamá? —otra vez sus sollozos se atoraron en su garganta, agudizando sus tonos de manera preocupante para la mujer—. ¿Para ser un héroe? Sabes bien que eso es imposible para mí.

Inko le miraba en silencio, sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía. El joven, sin encarar a su progenitora, sintió unas lágrimas escaparse de su rostro. Ser de su propia boca de donde aquellas palabras surgieron lo abatían y herían hasta la parte más sensible de su alma.

—Izuku… ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —un sollozo escapó seguido de otro, dentro de él, el llanto y las palabras estaban en una guerra por tomar el mando—. ¡Porque no tengo Quirk!

 _¿Y si pudiera tener uno?_

Pasó los dedos por su verdoso cabello alejándolo de su vista. La posición flexionada e incómoda del cuello se volvía insoportable, necesitaba hacer algo que le exigiera un movimiento que le pusiera de pie. Pero aquella pregunta, la última, aún necesitaba una respuesta, no podía darse el lujo de dejarla en blanco.

—Listo —susurró complacido cuando sus comprobaciones le revelaron la respuesta correcta.

Con curiosidad paseó la vista por los rostros de sus posibles nuevos compañeros. Algunos lucían preocupados mirando con nerviosismo el exámen posando su frente en las palmas. Otros parecían concentrados meditando con una mano en el mentón y la otra tamborileando el pupitre con el lápiz. Muy pocos se mostraban tranquilos escribiendo en silencio y Midoriya se preguntó cómo se vería él mismo.

Luego de haber guardado en silencio sus cosas en la mochila que se llevó al hombro, entregó el exámen al profesor y salió a paso lento del aula.

—¡Hey! —le llamaron—. ¡Midoriya!

—¿Genki? —murmuró volteando a ver al joven de ojos y cabellos oscuros que se acercaba corriendo a él.

—¡Cuanto tiempo ha pasado! —exclamó—. Creí que entrarías a UA.

—Lo sé. Me dí cuenta de que eso era algo... Imposible —sonrió de lado llevando una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello—. ¿A qué facultad te inscribiste?

—Arquitectura. ¿Y tú?

—Ciencias.

Genki se sentó en la banca que estaba junto a ellos. Le hizo una señal a Izuku para que se sentara junto a él luego de haber inhalado una buena bocanada de aire.

—El otro día miré en las noticias que Katsuki, sufrió un ataque de uno de esos villanos callejeros. ¿Cómo está él?

—Dicen que bien. Creo que alguien con una particularidad útil apareció.

—Me alegra —sonrió encarando al nublado cielo lleno de alivio—. Me preocupaba que algo le hubiera ocurrido. Aunque me sorprendió mucho que permitiera que alguien le ayudara, de veras que lo hizo. Katsuki siempre ha sido muy orgulloso, demasiado como para dejar que alguien se preocupe por él.

—Lo hizo porque no tuvo opción. A pesar de haber luchado con todas sus fuerzas no pudo liberarse solo. Y lo más curioso es que salió ileso.

—¿Qué crees que haya hecho luego de eso?

—Entró a la UA.

—¡¿Katsuki Bakugou, en la UA?! —exclamó en carcajadas—. ¡¿El villano de mi infancia quiere ser un héroe?!

—¡Con la personalidad que lleva, le quedaría mejor villano! —ambos empezaron a reír, aunque poco a poco sus risas se fueron apagando. Por mucho que les costase aceptarlo, Bakugou era mejor que ellos en muchos sentidos: fuerza, seguridad, tamaño. Y aunque quisieran negarlo, muy en el fondo querían ser como él.

—¿No crees que es injusto que en esa escuela hayan personas que no lo merezcan? —preguntó Genki—. Si yo hubiera tenido un Quirk, protegería a las personas desde el momento que lo obtuve.

—¿Y si pudieras tener uno?

—¿De qué hablas, Midoriya? —le volteó a ver lleno de intriga.

—No estoy seguro aún —bajó la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus pulgares de manera nerviosa—, pero creo que podría haber forma de provocar que nuestro cuerpo mute o despierte nuestro Quirk. Tal vez está dormido, o tal vez podría haber forma de adquirir uno —hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta—. No estoy seguro pero, por eso decidí entrar a la facultad de ciencias. ¿Tú qué crees?

—¡Ja! ¡Realmente debes de estar loco! Oye, creo que elegiste bien al ser científico.

 _Oh no. No otra negación. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar ni una más._


	3. -D O S-

Aquella fue la primera vez en toda su vida en la que Midoriya sintió su sangre hervir de coraje. Le habían llamado loco, y no era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Desde que él era un niño y trataba de defenderse de sus agresores, Kacchan alardeaba acerca de que debía estar verdaderamente loco si creía que alguien como él, sin un Quirk, podría derrotarlo. Una vez más esa palabra se hizo presente cuando le contó a la consejera de la escuela que quería ingresar a la UA. De manera muy poco sutil aquella mujer cuyas canas atribuían a deducciones de su edad lo miró por encima de sus pequeños anteojos e insinuó que aquella meta sería una locura demasiado grande para intentar. Aquel estereotipo nuevamente se presentaba como susurros y críticas por parte de sus compañeros de clase cuando de manera inconsciente murmuraba concentrado y en voz baja algunas de sus hipótesis que tendía a plantear ante casi cualquier situación por más pequeña que pareciera.

A dónde quiera que él fuera, ese concepto de locura lo acompañaba, y éste iba tomado de la mano junto a la palabra no.

"No puedes derrotarme, debes de estar loco para creer eso".

"¿No crees que intentar eso sería... Bueno, una locura?".

"¿Otra vez Midoriya está haciendo planes para ser héroe? Pobre loco, si no tiene un Quirk, eso es imposible".

Uno a uno, los rostros de aquellas personas iban pasando a través de la pantalla oscura de sus recuerdos. Sus voces retumbaban en sus oídos por más que con sus palmas tratara de mitigar su eco. La presión y la incertidumbre se le subieron al pecho, provocando que el estrés, la impotencia, la frustración saliera a recorrer su cuerpo de manera desenfrenada. Lo hacían estremecerse en su lugar, un sudor helado le provocaba escalofríos, y por más que sus ojos se cerraran, aquellas imágenes no se iban. Seguían ahí para atormentarlo, lo acorralan y le hacían sentir tan pequeño que tenía miedo.

—¡Otra vez has sido el mejor de tu clase! —exclamó Inko con el diploma de su hijo en manos. Las luces que emanaban sus ojos denotaban todo el orgullo que sentía a grande escala.

—Mamá —murmuró el joven con la cara roja—, ¿Era necesario que trajeras eso aquí?

—¡Por supuesto! Eres un genio, Izuku, y pronto el mundo debe de saberlo.

—Sí, respecto a eso —el camarero se acercó a su mesa para entregarles el pedido que habían hecho—, hay algo que quiero comentarte —anunció con una sonrisa cuando el empleado se había retirado—. Mamá, estoy considerando muy seriamente en tomar clases particulares extra.

—¿Clases particulares? —repitió sorprendida—. ¿Para qué quieres tomarlas? No las necesitas.

—Te equivocas, mamá, hay muchas cosas que quiero saber —comenzó a jugar con el tenedor que tenía en la mano haciendo movimientos circulares de manera extravagante y llamativa—. Las clases de la escuela son muy aburridas. Van un poco lento a donde quiero llegar. Quiero algo que me desafíe, que realmente me ayude a descubrir mi potencial —algunas palabras no eran del todo mentira.

—Esta bien, Izuku. Si eso es lo que quieres te apoyaré —respondió la mujer tomando con gentileza y cariño la mano que su hijo mantenía quieta—. He decidido que desde ahora quiero apoyarte en todo lo que decidas —ladeando la cabeza le sonrió con dulzura cerrando sus ojos. Por un momento el joven se sintió afortunado de tener una madre como ella. Pero con la misma velocidad con la que ese sentimiento había llegado fue reemplazado por el recuerdo contradictorio de ella llorando y aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras se disculpaba. Esa era la forma en que había recibido su primera negación en toda su vida.

Sintió una gota de rencor llegar a su mente. No quería sentir eso por su madre, no le gustaba, se sentía como un mal hijo. Pero la idea de que ella fuera la primera persona en decirle que no podía alcanzar su sueño seguía ahí, como una piedra en el zapato.

—Dime, ¿Qué especie de clases quieres tomar? —preguntó Inko retomando el tema inicial.

—¡Oh! —exclamó—, bueno, pensaba en tomar sesiones relacionadas a la mutación. Creo que es un tema interesante y algo descuidado. Desde que los Quirck comenzaron a aparecer se ha dejado de lado algo tan delicado como ello.

Inko le miró intrigada, aquel joven que estaba sentado frente a ella era alguien muy distinto al que veía tiempo atrás. ¿En verdad eran la misma persona? Sus ojos se cristalizaron y sintiéndose conmovida tomó una servilleta y enjugó las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir.

—¿Sabes, Izuku?, Desde que comenzaste tu carrera como científico has cambiado —el joven le miraba en silencio expectante. Su madre le tomó con gentileza la mejilla—. Ahora eres más propio al hablar, tu forma de vestir es más elegante, eres alguien más serio. Estoy segura que serás alguien muy bueno para esta sociedad.

 _En esos momentos no me podía imaginar lo errada que mi madre estaba. Nunca tuve previsto, ni siquiera pasaba por mi mente ser alguien opuesto a lo que ella esperaba, ser lo opuesto a un héroe. La inevitable determinación que había nacido en mí hubiera sido maravillosa de haber elegido un camino distinto. Un camino distinto al que de manera inconsciente decidí tomar._


	4. -T R E S-

Cayendo. Todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos lenta y estruendosamente entre la abrumadora oscuridad que pintaba todo el entorno. Los sonidos se desconectaban uno a uno de sus oídos, y la luz de la paz se estaba alejando. De repente hacía frío, su pecho abierto dejó de expulsar sangre con tanta frecuencia, mas el dolor no cesaba. Exhalando una nube de vapor levantó débilmente su mano como si quisiera alcanzar el brillante destello que poco a poco se suprimía.

—¿Puedo...? —murmuró en lo que podía ser su último aliento de vida—. ¿Puedo ser... un héroe... yo también?

Y la brillante luz terminó por extinguirse, permitiendo que las tinieblas lo sometieran como sus inexistentes deseos les ordenaran. Estaba petrificado, congelado, sus extremidades no respondían y la sangre no paraba de fluir. Sus gritos se perdían ante la irreal situación que lo torturaba.

Izuku muere de dolor.

 _—¿Has gritado con todas tus fuerzas algo que nadie puede oír?_

Caminando entre todos los pájaros Izuku buscaba sus alas. Un mundo bello de debe de tener vida. Los árboles están vivos, por eso el mundo deja que crezcan tanto como ellos quieran.

A Izuku le gusta mirar a los pájaros que traviesamente cruzan el bosque. Muestran con elegancia sus alas posándose en las ramas de los árboles mientras cantan aquella canción que tiene un sabor al que todos llaman esperanza.

 _—Sí._

Izuku quiere cantar también. Lleno de deseo y amor entona aquellas palabras que le hacen feliz al mundo, pero los pájaros graznan fuerte. Tan fuerte que mitigan la voz del joven. Pero Izuku quiere cantar también, no se da por vencido y canta con el corazón. Pero los pájaros son egoístas, vuelan desenfrenadamente a su alrededor y lo rasguñan para que calle.

Entre todo el bosque Izuku ha perdido sus alas, tiene que encontrarlas para iniciar el vuelo que no es de él. ¿Dónde podrán estar? ¿Dónde se pudieron perder? ¿Cómo se puede extraviar algo que nunca se ha podido tener?

 _—No es porque realmente nadie te pueda oír..._

Aquella ave gigante le ha quitado a Izuku sus alas. A Izuku le da miedo aquella ave gigante y agresiva.

—¡Kacchan, por favor! —gritaba asustado mirando cómo el ave se posaba en un árbol alto con sus alas entre las patas—. ¡Por favor devuélvemelas! —suplicaba llorando, y recibiendo un graznido por parte del emplumado animal—. ¡No! ¡Kacchan, no por favor! —lloró con más fuerza cuando con su pico, el ave comenzó a arrancar las plumas de las alas de Izuku y con sus uñas las rasguñaba.

El joven corrió dispuesto a trepar el árbol pero los pájaros que hasta ahora habían sido espectadores volaron sin control. Graznaban y rasguñaban al joven para hacerlo caer.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie lo oía.

 _... Es porque nadie quiere hacerlo._

Y cuando aquel infierno terminó, Izuku estaba arrodillado en el suelo llorando con sus alas rotas en las manos.

Izuku muere de tristeza.

 _—Y aún así se hacen llamar héroes —escupió con odio cada palabra._

 _—No pienses así, Stain —empezó a jugar con un mechón de su verdoso cabello enroscándolo en su índice._

Mantenimiento un pequeño trapo blanco sobre su nariz y boca Izuku trataba de inhalar la menor cantidad posible de toda la pólvora quemada y el polvo que se propagaba en el aire. Corría lo más rápido que podía para escapar de los gritos y los disparos que justo detrás de su espalda nacían para llevar y proclamar la muerte.

Un sollozo agudo le erizó la piel. Girándose velozmente sobre sus talones miró una casa que ardía en llamas y a una niña llorando mientras movía sus pequeñas manos a través de la ventana para pedir auxilio. Izuku no lo dudó ni una vez y fue a ayudarla.

 _—Todos tenemos la oportunidad de ser héroes. No importa lo pequeños que sean._

Prestándole el trapo para que no inhalara el humo, Izuku llevó a la pequeña sobre su hombro y comenzó a correr hacia la salida. Sin embargo, escuchó un ruido extraño, y apenas logró arrojar a la pequeña a un lugar seguro antes de que el fragmento de suelo debajo de él colapsara y mostrará el vacío sobre el que estaban parados.

Las piernas del joven cuelgan y el resto de su cuerpo se aferra por subir. La niña le mira luchar, y la indiferencia le dibuja el rostro.

—Hey —la llamó—, ayúdame.

Pero no todos quieren ser héroes.

La niña comienza a dudar, y con lágrimas en los ojos corre hacia la salida abandonado al joven. Entonces algo jala a Midoriya y éste cae al abismo. Las nacientes llamas lo abrazan sin temor hasta envolver el último poro de su piel.

Izuku muere asesinado.

 _—¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _—No es muy difícil, Stain —le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila mientras ladeaba la cabeza—. Si alguien salva la vida de otra persona, es un héroe, ¿No? Aunque no tenga capa o mucho dinero. Salvó a alguien. Es una oportunidad que muchas personas tienen diariamente pero pocos deciden tomar. Te daré otro ejemplo —entrelazó sus manos justo detrás de su nuca y se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento—. Hay una persona caminando por la calle y presencia cómo es que comienza un asalto. Siendo el único testigo es también el único capaz de hacer algo al respecto, el único capaz de ayudar. Pero —elevó su índice y lo puso frente a él para enfatizar la condicional—, si esa persona hiciese algo para ayudar, también corre peligro de salir herida o perjudicada. A final decide retomar su camino y hacer de cuenta que no vio nada. Y, aunque le sale bien, tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo, de ser un héroe, pero no lo quiso ser. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Hay muchos más héroes de los que tenemos registrados en todo el mundo, al igual que más villanos de los que podemos arrestar. ¿Cómo podemos saber quién es quién?_

 _Tras meditar un poco en silencio, dejó lucir una sonrisa torcida cargada de oscuras intenciones._

 _—Pues habrá que matarlos a todos._

 _Sonrió también, incluso se rió un poco y posó sus piernas sobre el escritorio que estaba frente a él._

 _—Sí, tienes razón —aprobó tomando una buena bocanada de aire antes de añadir—: vamos a matarlos a todos._

Izuku se acuesta en su cama y mira al techo. Está preparado para dormir, pero antes, hace el mismo comentario que cada noche:

—Me pregunto qué pesadilla tendré esta vez. ¿Cómo moriré hoy?


	5. -C U A T R O-

_Bakugou estaba arrodillado en el suelo de aquella fría y oscura habitación. Sus muñecas eran sujetadas sobre su cabeza con una cadena que llegaba al techo. La poca cantidad de aire que salía de sus labios era acompañados de una minúscula nube de vapor que sencillamente se perdía en la oscuridad. La herida abierta de su frente y el repugnante olor de alguna sustancia mal elaborada, le subieron los mareos. Sus sienes palpitaban con fuerza, y su pecho iba disminuyendo su ritmo lentamente._

Midoriya sacó su móvil luego de haberse sentado en su pupitre y miró con intriga la pantalla, eran verdaderamente poco frecuentes las ocasiones en las que miraba de manera tan viciosa el pequeño artefacto. No se percató de que unos ojos opacos lo observaban con curiosidad, su propietaria se preguntó para sí misma qué mantendría al joven tan concentrado pero lo único que su timidez le permitió hacer fue sentarse silenciosamente a su lado. Titubeante elevó su mano pero no llegó a palmarle el hombro al pensar en ello como un acto grosero e irrespetuoso. Bajó la cabeza con la misma lentitud que su mano, llevó un mechón de su oscuro cabello tras la oreja. Se consoló con el pensamiento de que en otra ocasión sería correcto preguntarle por ello.

—¡Hey, Midoriya! —llamó Genki sentándose ruidosamente al lado del joven justo igual que cada clase de bioquímica. Materia donde alumnos de diferentes facultades estudiaban en la misma aula. La llamativa llegada de Genki logró sobresaltar a Izuku y la la chica—. ¿Qué estás mirando? —acercó su rostro a las manos que sostenían el celular de su amigo tratando de ver lo que contenía.

—Ah, sólo son unos relatos que encontré por internet —informó sonriendo de oreja a oreja a la par que se rascaba la mejilla y cerraba los ojos—. Habla de un hombre que cuando el surgimiento de los Quirk aún era muy reciente, logró causar mucha polémica y pugnas entre los que aún eran humanos normales y los superhumanos.

—Eso suena interesante —comentó la joven con su habitual tono débil—. ¿Dónde encontraste eso?

—¡A-Ágata! —exclamó con sorpresa dejando caer el móvil sobre el pupitre, ignoró cuando Genki lo tomó y comenzó a leer—. ¡¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?! —su interlocutora afirmó despacio con la cabeza. Midoriya le miró cohibido y dobló la postura de su cuello en ademán de disculpa—. Lo lamento, no me percaté de que estabas a mi lado.

—No, no lo hagas. No quise interrumpir tu lectura —dijo desviando la mirada con pena—. ¿C-cómo van tus clases particulares extra? —cambió de tema a la primera oportunidad.

—No muy bien —explicó soltando un suspiro de decepción—. Aún hay cosas que no me quedan claras, bueno, en realidad explican muchas cosas pero no las que quiero saber —de repente un destello apareció en sus ojos. Volteó a verla como si de manera repentina fuera una especie de salvación—. Ágata, ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—¿Ayudar? —apenas murmuró por lo perpleja que había terminado tras oír semejante pregunta.

—Quieres ser bióloga, ¿Verdad? Si juntamos nuestras teorías y me das tu opinión podrías ayudarme a fortalecer mi hipótesis.

—P-pero, Izuku, yo... Yo... —balbuceaba avergonzada percibiendo cómo un toque de inseguridad provocada por su timidez salía a recorrer su cuerpo. Un tacto cálido en sus manos hizo que dejara de dudar, plantó los ojos en los de su contrario.

—Ágata, en verdad creo que podrías ayudarme, por favor.

—Esta bien —accedió tras pasar saliva. El joven le soltó las manos y le dedicó una de sus tantas sonrisas.

—Muchas gracias.

—¡Bah! Creo que es un alborotador —comentó Genki devolviendo el celular a su propietario—. Sólo quería llamar la atención. Eso es todo.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque sus razones son muy débiles. Nadie actuaría de manera tan aberrante por nada.

—¿Sabes, Genki? Yo pienso igual que tú. Por eso creo que este artículo está inconcluso. Aún hay cosas que no explica con claridad.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —inquirió Ágata.

—De un link que compartieron en una red social.

—Bueno, le daré crédito a tu argumento por el origen de la información —dijo Genki—. Pero tampoco lo acepto como verdadero.

Ágata e Izuku intercambiaron miradas mientras liberaban unas risas pequeñas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Genki, cuando hablas así pareces estudiante de leyes —rió Izuku.

—¡Pff! Pues claro —respondió fanfarrón—. Tres de mis hermanos son abogados. Algo me debieron pegar.

Ambos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un grupo de personas de diferentes facultades, ingresaron al aula con una pequeña bocina que reproducía música a un volumen mucho más elevado que su tamaño. Ambos amigos arrugaron el entrecejo con disgusto al ver que algunas personas que ya estaban allí, comenzaron a cantar de forma desafinada. Pronto el salón se vio invadido de ruidos cacofónicos y agudos que iban y venían.

—Ágata —la llamó Genki—, somos amigos, ¿Verdad?

La joven se sonrojó y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Entonces hazme un favor y usa tu Quirk para callar a esta bola de... ¡Primates! ¡No los soporto!

—Genki, a mí también me molesta el ruido —comentó Midoriya—. Pero sabes que, a Ágata, no le gusta usar su particularidad.

—¡Sólo será un ratito! ¡Vamos, nena! —empezó a convencerla en el momento justo que el profesor ingresaba para impartir orden a su clase.

 _Un largo chirrido lo hizo recordar que seguía vivo. Percibió unos pasos resonantes adentrarse en la habitación y detenerse frente él. El individuo que era iluminado por el as de luz blanca que entraba por la puerta tomó al joven de la mandíbula para que le viera al rostro._

 _Bakugou_ _respingó por la luz de la linterna que el individuo apuntaba directamente a sus ojos. El destello le cegó un orbe a la vez cuando ejercieron fuerza para abrirle los párpados. El joven chasqueó la lengua percibiendo al instante lo seca que estaba su garganta y con lentitud y determinación levantó la cabeza para encarar al bastardo que había entrado._

 _—D-deku —gruñó con desagrado. Maldijo para sus adentros no haberle mordido la mano en cuanto pudo._

 _—Hola, Kacchan —saludó con la misma alegría que emplearía un niño inocente al ver a un amigo. Una alegría de lo más aterradora cuando alguien opuesto la emplea._

 _—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —se removió en su lugar haciendo que el chirrido agudo de las cadenas viajara por la habitación—. ¡Aléjate de mí!_

 _Midoriya iba a recordarle lo irascible que el ruido podía ponerle, mas se interrumpió en un amago con la boca abierta cuando una voz se manifestó_ _:_ _—¿Bakugou? —era una chica—. ¿Estás aquí?_

 _Todos guardaron silencio. Izuku le chasqueó los dedos a uno de sus acompañantes tras dejar pasar unos segundos. Éste le abrió un maletín de cuero negro donde se hallaba un par de guantes de plástico que Midoriya se puso antes de tomar una bola de algodón y bañarla en un líquido transparente._

 _—¡Aleja eso de mi rostro! —se negó rotundamente._

 _—Shh —se limitó a pedir con indiferencia._

 _—¡¿Qué tratas de hacerme?! ¡Aléjate de mí!_

 _—Kacchan —gruñó aumentando su tono de voz—, ¡Cállate! —ordenó imperante y crispado consiguiendo que sus hombres se pusieran alerta. Uno de ellos activó su Quirk y el calor de las cadenas se volvió a presentar._

 _—¡Déjenlo en paz! —suplicó la joven atormentada por los estentóreos de dolor de su compañero—. ¡No le hagan daño!_

 _—Esto es demasiado —Midoriya se masajeó las sienes sintiendo como el ruido culminaba su paciencia._

 _—Hey —comentó el hombre del calórico Quirk—, creo que deberíamos posponer la recuperación para después del traslado._

 _—Sí, tienes razón —aprobó retirando los guantes de sus manos—. Alguien ayúdeme a trasladarlo._

 _—¿Traslado? —murmuró la joven en voz baja, sintiendo el temor nacer desde lo más profundo de su ser—. ¡No! ¡Bakugou, no dejes que te lleven!_

 _—Callenla —ordenó Midoriya antes de cruzar la puerta._


	6. -C I N C O-

—P-pero —balbuceó aún con ínfimas esperanzas—, no puede ser así. Debe haber una forma.

—Lo lamento Izuku —susurró la joven afligida al verlo así—, pero ya realizamos estudios, investigaciones, incluso pedimos la opinión de nuestros maestros —hizo un pausa y bajó la cabeza—. No hay manera en que se pueda despertar un Quirk mediante la mutación.

—¡Tiene que haber algo mal! ¡Algo está fallando! ¡Algo no embona! —se puso de pie repentinamente y se aproximó a la joven que se paralizó del temor. Izuku le tomó los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla un poco—. ¡No puedo fallar así! ¡No puedo! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!

—¡Izuku! —chilló Ágata acongojada. La mirada que su amigo empleaba hacía parecer que sus ojos abandonarían su sitio. Su voz alterada era digna de alguien que sufriría una inminente recaída psicótica. Las uñas aguileñas incrustadas en sus hombros le hizo creer que se los arrancaría en un santiamén.

Midoriya guardó silencio y la contempló así, intimidada por él. Había logrado ponerla como años atrás Kacchan lo había hecho con él. Pero eso no fue lo que asustó a Midoriya. Le asustó que le gustaba verla así, le asustó pensar en lo agradable que era ver a alguien sintiéndose pequeño e inferior ante él.

Cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Pestañeó dos veces antes de soltarla y recular lentamente.

—Lo lamento —se apoyó en el escritorio junto a su cama—. Creo que perdí el control.

—¿Estás bien?

—Por ahora no. Me refiero a que es normal que me moleste por algo así, ¿No crees? Mis clases, mis estudios, mi tiempo ha sido vano —comenzó a mover la diestra de forma circular mientras hablaba—. Supongo que este no es de mis mejores momentos. Entiendo si te quieres retirar.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por tí? —inquirió viendo cómo el joven le habría la puerta de su habitación.

—Ya has hecho lo que podías. Muchas gracias, Ágata, pero me temo que no es necesario mantenerte aquí por más tiempo. Te veo mañana en la escuela, ¿Sí?

La delgada joven no se sintió menos nerviosa al ver la sonrisa de su amigo, pero aún así, éste le había acompañado hasta la puerta principal de su hogar.

—¡Adiós! —se despidió Izuku recibiendo un acentimiento de cabeza por parte de Ágata.

La joven se resignó. Aceptó que no podía hacer nada por su amigo e inició su camino a casa mientras un agujero de preocupación nacía en lo más profundo de su mente. Nunca antes había visto a Izuku de tal manera, tan... Agresivo, impaciente, colérico. Le recordaba un poco a su hermano. Quizás por esa razón era que ella se preocupaba por Izuku, porque no quería perderlo a él también.

Entre tanto y tanto, Midoriya le observó alejarse desde la puerta de su casa hasta que llegó a la esquina. El joven cerró la entrada de su casa y regresó a resguardarse bajo cerrojo en su habitación.Se sentó un instante en la orilla de su cama y apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas se dedicó a mirar perdidamente al suelo.

—Así que eso es todo, ¿No? —susurró para sí mismo—. Todo fue una pérdida de tiempo. Todo lo que me propongo a lograr resulta ser... Imposible —se escuchó un quiebre en la última palabra.

Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se blanquearon y entonces sintió una fina gota de agua recorrer su mejilla. Luego de ésta, otras más secundaron sus acciones, cargadas en una mezcla de melancolía y cólera. Ya estaba cansado de que todo aquello que él desease terminara de la misma manera.

Primero deseó tener un Quirk. Y nació siendo incapaz de tener uno.

Después, lo que sólo necesitaba era que su madre le apoyara, le alentara. Pero le dió motivos para hundirse.

Tan sólo quería hacer que todos pudiesen tener la probabilidad de despertar su Quirk oculto. Pero sencillamente eso no se podía.

Estaba descepcionado de sí mismo, estaba cansado de intentar, estaba herido de las caídas, estaba harto de ser tan impotente. Estaba más que molesto de no ser capaz de poder alcanzar ni uno sólo de sus sueños, ni uno. Todo lo que quería era crear un mundo mejor, un mundo en donde todos puediesen vivir plenamente con una sonrisa en el rostro y confiar en que estarían seguros. Pero todo eso era imposible.

Midoriya tomó sin ningún cuidado la lámpara de noche que reposaba en el escritorio junto a él y de un jalón la arrojó a la pared provocando que se rompiera al recibir el impacto. Esta pequeña apertura que su ira había encontrado fue suficiente para que toda decidiese salir y dominara el cuerpo del joven que se puso de pie y arrojó estrepitosamente el escritorio. Sus cosas cayeron al suelo y arrojó la silla hacia sus cajones de ropa. Después fueron sus fotografías cuyos cristales se esparcieron por todo el suelo.

—¡¿Izuku?! —llamó su alterada madre que se sentía temerosa al escuchar tanta cacofonía en la habitación que privaba a su hijo.

—¡Lárgate! —le ordenó arrojando un vaso con lápices a la puerta en un acto desesperado de aclarar que no era bienvenida.

—¡Hijo, ¿Estás bien?! —chilló alterada al escuchar el golpe tan cercano de ella y dejó de forzar la entrada.

—¡Que te largues! —gritó con más desespero rasguñando su garganta en un aullido voraz que traspasó todas las intenciones que Inko tenía de entrar—. ¡No me vengas a ayudar ahora! ¡No ahora que me he dado por vencido!

—¡Hijo... !

—¡No me llames así! ¡No te lo permito! —se aproximó velozmente a la puerta y con sus propios puños comenzó a golpearla—. ¡Largo, largo, vete de aquí!

En un segundo su atención se desvió y dió a parar en el póster de All Might que tenía colgado en la puerta. Sus cristalizados ojos se posaron detenidamente en él, con la diestra acarició de manera embobada el papel, como si al hacerlo lograra acariciar al auténtico héroe.

—All Might —susurró con su trémula voz—. ¡Esto es tu culpa! —terminó por arrugar el papel y a romperlo empleando las uñas y dientes—. ¡Tu culpa! ¡Tu culpa!

Arrojó el papel a cualquier sitio y de un golpe rompió el estante donde reposaban todas las figuras de acción de su antiguo ídolo. De repente el aire le faltaba, sentía que estaba a punto de ser asfixiado por su propia energía, miró desesperado las cuatro paredes de su habitación que lo retaban, lo observaban, todos lo hacían. Un millar de ojos imaginarios lo estaban observando, sus nervios recorrieron cada músculo de su ser, el aire cada vez se alejaba más y más de él que empezó a hiperventilarse.

—¿Izuku, estás bien? —inquirió Inko pegando su oído a la puerta esforzándose para escuchar a su hijo.

Detrás de esa puerta era como si se escondiera el mismo infierno con un montón de demonios que se burlaban de él, sus socarronas risas tan agudas y estrepitosas, tan semejantes a un millar de alaridos le saturaba la cabeza y con su propia voz trataba de acaparar los gritos de ellos. Justo cuando se alcanzó ese punto que culminó con todo lo que Midoriya podía soportar, se decidió a escapar.

Abrió con desespero la puerta y a consecuencia su madre cayó al suelo. Izuku de un brinco la esquivó y salió de su hogar sin colocarse los zapatos para salir.

—¡Hijo! —gritó Inko arrodillada en el suelo y fue ignorada por el joven que había empezado un maratón hacia cualquier lugar que sus desnudos pies decidieran llevarlo.

Necesitaba aire, necesitaba silencio, necesitaba desesperadamente expulsar toda la energía que le sobrecargaba el cuerpo o explotaría. Explotaría y bañaría todo de sangre y otra vez Kacchan se burlaría de él por ser tan inútil y llegarían sus nuevos amigos de UA y lo acompañarían en sus burlas y sería el hazme reír de todos otra vez por fallar y no alcanzar sus metas.

—¡Cierra la boca imbécil! —el grito de un desconocido logró frenarlo justo como lo haría un jinete al jalar las riendas del caballo.

Permaneció quieto observando cómo un sujeto con apariencia de vándalo asaltaba a otro que vestía similar. Éste último se retorcía de dolor cómo si algo lo quemase. En un acto de inercia se sacó del cuello la cadena metálica que irradiaba una rubicunda luz a causa de la temperatura elevada. Izuku dedujo que sería por el Quirk del otro sujeto.

—¡No me sigas bastardo! —amenazó antes de hecharse a correr y Midoriya lo siguió a una distancia prudente. Lo miró adentrarse en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la colonia y le bastó para iniciar su camino a casa.

«Canalla» pensó Midoriya en el asaltante que había seguido. Era otro inmerecido poseedor de un Quirk y que —por lo que alcanzó a ver— le daba un uso erróneo. Otro de esos innecesarios ciudadanos para la sociedad. Todo sería más fácil si ese sujeto no tuviera su particularidad. Sí tan sólo alguien se la pudiese quitar.

—Deberías hacerlo tú —hablaron por detrás de él.

El joven abrió sus ojos de par en par y se giró velozmente sobre sus talones sólo para descubrir que no había nadie. Meneó la cabeza repetidas veces, se estaba volviendo tan loco que ya escuchaba voces.

—Sabes que eso es posible —esta vez fue un siseo que le rozó la nuca—. Sabes que ya ha pasado antes.

—Fueron a base de accidentes —respondió por inconsciencia. Negó otra vez con la cabeza y mirando al suelo se repitió que no debía responder. Todo era producto de su cabeza.

—Accidentes que puedes provocar.

El joven no respondió. Las voces se callaron. Era momento de volver a casa.

 **N/A**

Voy a procurar no dejar muchas notas de autor. En esta ocasión quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que han estado comentando y apoyando mi fanfic. En verdad, me llena de alegría ver que les ha gustado, las palabras de aliento son muy inspiradoras y su apoyo es tan dulce y calido que me hace sentir muy bien.

Espero que no les molesten los oc's que se presentarán más adelante, y los que hasta ahora han aparecido, espero les tomen tanto cariño como yo lo he hecho. Porque a fin de cuentas, me esfuerzo por presentar un trabajo agradable para todos.

Espero que juntos logremos llegar al final de este loco fic, así como lo hemos iniciado.

Bueno, creo que es todo. Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes. ¡Nos leemos luego!


	7. -S E I S-

«—Te veo mañana en la escuela, ¿Ok?»

Pero el mañana no llegó. Midoriya no fue a la escuela al día siguiente, ni al siguiente de éste. Ágata en más de una ocasión se había planteado ir a buscarlo. Pero casi de inmediato visualizaba a Izuku sonriendo para engañarla y después soltar la mentira de "estoy bien" seguida de: "mañana sin falta iré". Ya lo sabía, lo veía venir. Sin embargo, el hecho que su mejor amigo se empeñara tanto en sumergirse en ese frívolo pozo de soledad le alarmaba. ¿Acaso su amigo querría alejarse de ella?

—¡¿Qué? ¿Otra vez Izuku, faltó?! —exclamó Genki al ver a Ágata caminar sola. La joven asintió tímidamente con la cabeza—. Bueno, supongo que tendré que acompañarte a casa otra vez.

Iba a negarse. Claro que lo haría en cuanto el chico dejara de ser tan encantador e hipnótico. Ver que comenzó a caminar la obligó a seguirlo. Claro está que Izuku nunca la acompañaba a su casa, no sabía porqué Genki se ofrecía a hacerlo. Siendo tan carismático le extrañaba su actitud atenta, pero aún así, le gustaba.

A la distancia Inko Midoriya les veía. Estaba nerviosa buscando en los rincones más oscuros de sus recuerdos si esos rostros eran familiares.

—¡Señora Midoriya! —exclamó Genki al verla apenas salieron de la escuela.

La mujer inhaló profundo antes de responder:

—Necesito su ayuda.

—¿Tiene que ver con Izuku? —inquirió Ágata dando en el clavo.

—Izuku, no está bien —declaró bajando la cabeza con preocupación.

Aquel día, cuando su hijo salió corriendo de casa tan repentinamente ella estuvo tentada a perseguirlo. Sin embargo, su sexto sentido de madre se activó y le ordenó que entrara a su alcoba. Aunque la mujer no lo comprendió, obedeció con escepticismo esa orden, empujando con un dedo la puerta entreabierta. Quedó horrorizada al ver el desastre que su hijo había causado, sintiendo fuertes punzadas que despertaron una sensación de temor en la boca de su estómago. Sus piernas flaquearon al ver destrozado un retrato de ellos dos juntos cerca del bote de basura. Sus lágrimas salieron para dar a conocer la agobiante melancolía que la inundó.

¿Por qué? Trató de justificar las aberrantes acciones de Izuku pero todo la llevaba a culparse de ser una horrible madre tan incompetente que no era capaz de entender a su único hijo.

Salió con una mano en sus labios en un esfuerzo de mitigar sus sollozos. Estaba más destrozada que esa alcoba, más herida que esas figuras de acción, más triste que el nublado cielo. Finalmente cayó al suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared. Sollozó fuertemente por más tiempo del que pudo mantener la cuenta y su hijo regresó. La miró con los ojos cristalizados y corrió a arrodillarse frente a ella.

—¡Perdón! —pidió antes de envolverla en sus brazos—. ¡Por favor perdóname, mamá! ¡Lo lamento, perdón, perdón!

Inko no podía hacer nada, había perdido el control de su propio cuerpo. Quería decir tantas cosas, disculparse por tantos errores, mirar a su hijo a los ojos y decirle lo triste que estaba por no ser la madre que él merecía pero, no era capaz de moverse. No podía apartar el rostro del pecho de Izuku quien con sus manos la refugiaba ahí.

—¡Mamá, perdón! —repitió una y otra vez hasta que Inko fue capaz de decirle que aceptaba sus disculpas.

Aquella noche ella no durmió bien. Recordó aquel viejo cuento de la princesa y el guisante y no pudo evitar sentirse igual [1]. Parecía que todo estaba bien. Ella y su hijo se habían disculpado, incluso Izuku le besó la mejilla antes de irse a dormir pero no se sentía tranquila. Había un guisante molestándola y no lograba entender qué fue lo que lo puso ahí. No lo descubrió hasta el día siguiente cuando al despertar y pasar por su habitación lo escuchó hablar con alguien. No pudo captar la voz del interlocutor de su hijo. Cuando menos lo pensó ya había tocado la puerta.

—Pasa —dijo Izuku con sencillez.

—¿Con quién hablas? —inquirió claramente confundida al ver que su hijo estaba sólo.

El joven levantó con la diestra su teléfono celular antes de responder:

—Es un amigo de mi salón. Necesita ayuda con una tarea.

—¡Oh! —exclamó—. Entonces no te interrumpiré —con una media sonrisa salió de la habitación.

Ese día Izuku faltó a la escuela. También los dos días siguientes. No salió de su alcoba y, para los ojos de Inko, hablaba demasiado por el celular. En la tercera noche ella se levantó a la mitad de la madrugada por obras del destino, podía escuchar a su hijo desde su habitación murmurar con nerviosismo algo.

Inko pasó saliva antes de salir de la cama. Se acercó lentamente a la alcoba de su hijo y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, dejó suficiente espacio para que uno solo de sus ojos pudiese adentrarse al interior. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a los labios para impedir que su asombro abandonará su cuerpo, estaba percibiendo una especie de terror que nunca antes había experimentado cuando vio que su hijo estaba hablando consigo mismo.

—No lo haré —se decía—. Eso está mal. No puedo hacerlo... Cállate, no lo haré.

Entonces Inko sintió cómo su propio instinto de humano acaparaba el de madre y le advirtió que algo malo se avecinaba. Regresó a su habitación olvidando cerrar la puerta y se metió entre sus sábanas cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. Tenía miedo, el corazón estaba vuelto loco. Nunca antes se había sentido tan desprotegida en su propia casa, y eso le aterraba.

Entonces llegó un peso extra en su cama. Inko sintió que moriría cuando la mano helada de Izuku puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. La mujer siguió cerrando los ojos. Percibió cómo acariciaban su mejilla y después Izuku susurró:

—Duérmete —con un tono tan bajo que a su vez era una orden altamente gritada.

El peso extra desapareció. Inko se armó de valor para abrir con lentitud los ojos y entonces pudo ver la sombra de Izuku en la pared. Sintió que su mirada estaba posada en ella. Nunca imaginó temerle tanto a la presencia de su propio hijo. Estaba segura de que algo malo pasaría, estaba paralizada, igual que un ciervo asustado, mirando fija y detenidamente la sombra de su depredador. Permaneció queda por tanto tiempo, o tal vez era el miedo lo que le hacía pensar que la noche nunca terminaría.

Llegó el punto en que el joven abandonó la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Inko no tuvo el valor de moverse. No sabía si Izuku creía que estaba dormida o simplemente se aburrió de verla.

Aquella noche Inko no pudo pegar el ojo. Sabía que su hijo tampoco. Cuando el sol comenzó a salir ella se levantó. Tenía un hambre estremecedora, rogaba por un buen paquete de galletas y tal vez algún café, y entonces miró a su hijo viendo perdidamente la pared en la sala. Se quedó parada unos minutos antes de que el joven se percatara de su presencia.

—¡Ah! —dijo él—, ¡Buenos días!

Ella pestañeó dos veces antes de responder con torpeza:

—Hola.

—Escucha, mamá, voy a salir un rato —se puso de pie y se acercó a besarle la mejilla—. ¿Necesitas que traiga algo?

Inko Midoriya negó con la cabeza y se despidió de su hijo. Estaba muy preocupada aún. ¿A dónde habría ido? No sabía qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando con su muchacho. Aprovechó que estaba sola y ella misma se decidió a buscar respuestas, no sin antes tomar unos tres paquetes de galletas de la despensa.

Humildemente se acercó a los amigos de su hijo y sin darles muchos detalles les pidió que hablaran con él.

—¿Entonces escuchas voces? —inquirió el anciano hombre hechando una mirada por encima de sus delgados anteojos.

—S-si señor. Eso creo —titubeó bajando la cabeza.

—¿Y qué te dicen? ¿Quieren que hagas algo malo? —Izuku negó con la cabeza—. ¿Te piden que le hagas daño a alguien?

—No —mintió—. Ellas me hacen recordatorios. Cosas como: "no olvides entregar la tesis" o "dejaste la puerta abierta"

El médico comenzó a anotar algo en su block de notas y después dejó su bolígrafo sobre el escritorio.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te alarma tanto escucharlas?

—B-bueno, señor. No es nada normal escuchar voces en tu cabeza.

—Pero dices que ellas son inofensivas. ¿No crees que tal vez puedas ser tú mismo quien te dé esos recordatorios?

Algo iba mal, necesitaba ayuda más no quería levantar sospechas de ser un lunático. Debía saber medir que tanta información sería prudente revelar.

—Bueno, ellas a veces son muy, insistentes.

—¿Qué tan insistentes?

—Gritan. Cuando cometo algún error ellas lo hacen muy fuerte, muy molestas. Sus ruidos no me dejan escuchar a los demás.

—¿Qué te dicen? —el médico se sentó al borde de la silla para poder darle un poco más de atención.

—Me insultan. Me recuerdan a cierta persona que alguna vez me hizo añicos.

—Señor Midoriya, ¿usted tenía abusadores en la infancia? —el joven afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué hace usted cuando sus voces lo agreden?

—Las ignoro. Al principio eso lograba tranquilizarlas pero, ahora se molestan más. Es fácil ignorar sus insultos, pero no quiero que comiencen a darme órdenes.

El hombre pareció meditar un poco lo dicho antes de hacer unas anotaciones más.

—Señor Midoriya —le dijo—, voces que tienden a ser agresivas recurriendo a los gritos. Considerando que ésto le está agrediendo le daré un psicotrópico para tratar de mitigarlas. Pero esto tiene sus efectos secundarios. Le deja terriblemente la boca seca, procure tomar una cada doce horas. Recomiendo beber algunos electrolitos para contrarrestar la deshidratación —le entregó una receta con lo antes dicho.

—Gracias señor.

—No me lo agradezca. Lo veo aquí en mi consultorio en dos semanas para ver cómo sigue, ¿Vale?

El muchacho asintió con timidez y a paso lento salió. Estaba asustado. Durante exactamente tres días no podía ir a la escuela. Cada vez que se disponía a salir de su habitación siempre escuchaba a sus voces diciendo que matara a todos. Que comprara gasolina y unos fósforos. Insinuaban que hacer aquello sería tan fácil y tan divertido. Aunque Deku las ignoró al inicio, se pusieron peor, gritando como si estuviesen ardiendo en llamas. Gritando aguda y estrepitosamente, resonando en sus oídos. Añoró por esos tres días poder conseguir un poco de silencio, sentía que se estaba volviendo algo peor que un loco, sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en un asesino. Pues de verdad estuvo dispuesto a matar a su madre la noche anterior si así lograba callar al coro de demonios que lo atormentaban.

Se adentró en una farmacia sencilla y compró seis botellas de electrolitos. Se sentó en las mesas exteriores. Sacó las pastillas que el médico le había dado y se dispuso a iniciar su medicación.

—¡Espera! ¡Alto! —le gritaron sus voces—. ¡No nos hagas desapacer aún! ¡Te ayudaremos a tener tu ciudad justo como la quieres! —Izuku permaneció quieto con la botella en la mano. Sus voces decidieron aprovechar ese silencio para añadir—: ¿Tú deseas que aquellos que no merezcan un Quirk no lo tengan? ¡Te ayudaremos! ¡Sólo tienes que robar sus Quirk!

Midoriya permaneció quieto. Por un fugaz momento estuvo tentado a seguir escuchando aquellos murmullos que por primera vez dijeron algo que le interesó. No obstante, recordar sus últimas noches en vela bastó para que meneara la cabeza y se decidiese a tomar su pastilla.

 **N/A**

[1] Para aquellos que no lo conozcan. El cuento de la Princesa y el guisante es el siguiente:

Había una vez una reina que tenía un hijo. El chiste es que la reina no era capaz de encontrar una princesa merecedora de ser la esposa de su hijo y pues eso le molestaba.

Una noche lluviosa llegó una doncella a la puerta del castillo. Llevaba un fino vestido de seda ya empapado y maltratado por el agua y en su cabeza llevaba una fina coronita. La doncella pidió asilo y dijo que era una princesa.

La reina, aún escéptica, le permitió quedarse. Pero quería asegurarse de algo. Según las pautas que la doña tenía: una princesa debía ser tan delicada y fina que sería capaz de sentir un guisante debajo de cien colchones. Y así lo hizo. Mandó a preparar la habitación, colocó un guisante en la cama y sobre éste colocó cien colchones.

Al día siguiente le preguntó a la muchacha cómo había dormido y ésta respondió que muy mal, toda la noche sintió que había algo muy pequeño en la cama que le hacía sentir incómoda. Entonces la reina estaba bien feliz de que la muchacha hubiera resultado ser una genuina princesa y la casó con su hijo.

Fin.


	8. -S I E T E-

Midoriya sabía perfectamente que el médico lo había diagnosticado como un caso nada peculiar, y por ende, nada peligroso o alarmante. Porque eso era, ¿No? Por lo tanto, su medicación no iba a ser muy especializada, ni poseía un importante y singular control que debía ser seguido al pie de la letra si se quería evitar una destrucción masiva. Claro que no. Sólo era un caso común y corriente. Entonces, ¿Por qué sus voces regresaron luego de haber transcurrido diez horas de haber ingerido la pastilla?

Izuku no era ningún tonto, era perfectamente consiente de que podía modificar sus horarios de medicación en caso de verse necesario. Pero una parte de él, una muy silenciosa, exigente e ínfima parte de su ser le ordenaba escucharlas un momento. Sus voces se percibían débiles, hablaban a base de susurros y siseos. Sólo debía soportarlas dos horas más antes de tomar el siguiente psicotrópico.

Transcurridos unos minutos llegó una nueva voz. Una que era más angelical y dulce que las otras. Una voz encariñada y jovial que había hecho su primera aparición exclamando: ¡Busca el caso de Zaki!

Izuku no conocía a esa tal Zaki. La curiosidad pudo más que él e ingresó en el computador el caso de esta persona. Leyó con interés que se trataba de una heroína de rescates extranjera que fue conocida como la más noble de su generación. Su Quirk consistía en que todo aquello que llegara al alcance de sus manos, cambiara sus propiedades y se hiciera líquido o sólido. Salvó a millares personas, el único héroe que había sido capaz de superar su récord era el famoso héroe 13. Pero desgraciadamente, Zaki sufrió el ataque de un villano desalmado que al cortarle ambas manos anuló su Quirk. La heroína se vio obligada a retirarse y más tarde se suicidó saltando desde el último piso de su departamento.

—¡El caso de Alaco! —exclamó la voz.

Este caso hablaba de un héroe cuyo Quirk denotaba en su garganta. Era capaz de potencializar sus propios alaridos a grande escala según lo requiriese la situación. Algo muy parecido a Present Mic, aunque su ropa a era mucho más simple que la de él. Sin embargo, fue víctima de otro enemigo que esta vez le cortó la laringe. Casi pierde sus cuerdas vocales terminando como consecuencia con la capacidad de poder hablar con susurros roncos. Su Quirk había sido dañado y anulado. Fue reportado que trató de suicidarse dos veces en las que sus colegas intervinieron.

Izuku siguió investigando. Muchos casos parecidos se habían reportado a lo largo de los años, no sólo los héroes terminaban afectados. En 1993 se reportó el caso de un ladrón callejero que poseía habilidades hipnóticas empleando sus ojos. Un día presenció sin la debida protección un fuerte destello de luz que lo dejó ciego. Una chica que podía saltar a alturas descomunales se fracturó las piernas de forma irremediable. Un señor de mediana edad que estiraba las partes de su cuerpo sufrió un accidente que lo dejó paralítico.

Fueron muchos casos, todos muy diferentes pero a la vez muy iguales. Izuku llegó a la conclusión de que lo peor no era lo que había pasado. Lo peor era lo que ocurrió después.

Depresión. Cambios de personalidad. Adicciones y, desafortunadamente, la mayoría recurría al suicidio.

Sintió una especie de corriente por toda su columna vertebral que le hizo estremecerse en su lugar. Las manos procedieron a expulsar sudor. Todo aquello era tan terrible, desafortunado, agobiante, era tan triste. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse feliz. Se alegraba de que toda esa gente hubiese Sido despojada de su respectivo Quirk. Le reconfortó que todos ellos pudieron entender lo que era ser una persona normal. Una persona como las que años atrás habitaban en el planeta. Le gustó imaginarse que por un momento se sintieron tan miserables cómo él, y como seguramente el resto de Quirkless se llegaban a sentir. Sólo imaginarse su agonía y tristeza lo hacían sonreír. Pero era perfectamente consiente de que aquella alegría no estaba bien. Lo único que aquel sentimiento hacía, era convertirle en una mala persona. ¿Cómo podría cambiar aquello?

—¿Realmente está mal alegrarse porque alguien tiene tú misma suerte? —canturreó aquella dulce vocecilla. Izuku se miró el reloj que mantenía en su muñeca. Ya era hora de tomar la pastilla.

Tratando de tranquilizarse procedió a sacar la pequeña caja blanca y tomó una de las oblongas pastillas azules que contenía. La reacción fue casi instantánea, una sequía inconmensurable se expandió por toda su cavidad bucal. Sentía que había pasado años vagando por el Sahara sin ninguna protección. Sacó entonces una botella de electrolitos que le había recetado el médico y le dió un gran sorbo esperando aliviar su estado.

Escuchó dos tímidos golpes en su puerta, después fue un murmullo y siguieron otros dos golpes más certeros que los anteriores.

—Pasa —ordenó.

Intuyó que se trataría de su madre. Pero para su sorpresa, Genki y Ágata cruzaron la puerta.

—Chicos, ¿Pasa algo? —inquirió un poco confundido por la inesperada visita.

—¿Cómo te atreves a dejarnos? —dramatizó Genki como si Izuku hubiere cometido un delito imperdonable—, ¡Canalla! ¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela?

El azabache tomó la silla del escritorio de Izuku y como si él fuera quien dormía en la habitación, se sentó en ella cómodamente.

—¿Estás enfermo? —inquirió Ágata al ver la caja del psicotrópico en la mano de su amigo.

—Ah, sí —respondió Midoriya—, tuve un golpe de calor.

—Pero ya estás mejor, ¿No? —habló Genki acusador, recibió un asentimiento de cabeza antes de añadir—: ¡Entonces ya puedes ir a la escuela!

—P-pero...

—Ni peros ni peras —le interrumpió—. No seas desconsiderado. La escuela no es lo mismo sin tí.

—Además, recuerda que estás becado —corroboró Ágata—, si tus calificaciones bajan, la perderás.

—Tenemos que ponerte al corriente...

—Ya, ya —interrumpió Midoriya un poco cansado de escucharlos hablar—. Mañana sin falta iré a la escuela.

—¿Lo prometes?

El joven volteó a verla y dedicándole una sonrisa le dijo:

—Lo prometo.

—Cambiemos de tema —se entrometió Genki sintiendo una oleada de celos carcomerle la sangre al ver el sonrojo que había invadido las mejillas de la delgada chica cuando recibió la sonrisa de Izuku—. ¿Qué estabas mirando? —se giró y plantó la mirada en el computador del escritorio.

—Ah, eso —se sintió nervioso cuando Genki comenzó a leer—. Sólo es un link que miré en una red social.

—¿Anulación de Quirks? —murmuró provocando que Ágata se acercara a mirar. Izuku se unió a ellos segundos después y los tres amigos leyeron en silencio el caso que estaba en la pantalla.

—¿Suicidio? —dijo la chica en su habitual susurro—. ¿De suicidó por perder su Quirk?

—Debió ser un golpe fuerte para esa persona —comentó Genki—. ¿Tú qué sentirías si perdieses tu particularidad, Ágata?

La delgada joven caviló su respuesta mirando al suelo.

—Me sentiría triste, pero no llegaría a tales extremos. Sí yo misma pudiese quitarme mi Quirk, y regalarlo a alguien más, lo haría sin dudar.

Midoriya le miró en silencio, analizando y estudiando detalladamente su respuesta. ¿Quitar un Quirk y otorgarlo a alguien que lo necesite?


	9. -O C H O-

Izuku, Ágata y Genki estaban parados fuera de la tienda de artefactos electrónicos del centro comercial mirando embobadamente las noticias en los televisores de la ventana de exhibición. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando otros más transeúntes se sumaron a la pacífica acción, estaban enganchados a la terrible tragedia que había ocurrido para los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Yuuei.

—Este es un informe de seguimiento sobre el incidente de ayer en el centro de entretenimiento de rescate de la UA donde los estudiantes del curso de héroes fueron atacados por bandidos —habló la señorita de la TV. Izuku sintió una semilla de preocupación florecer en su interior al escuchar cual curso sufrió el ataque, era el curso de Kacchan, su amigo—. Según la investigación policial, los delincuentes se hacen llamar "La liga de villanos" y se han trazado como meta asesinar a All Might, quien ha sido profesor de UA desde la primavera de este año. La policía ha detenido a 27 villanos pero todavía no se sabe el paradero de su cabecilla.

Luego de eso pasaron imágenes de los delincuentes que fueron captados en cámara escapando. Pidieron que si se lograba identificar a alguno, informara inmediatamente a las autoridades. Después se publicaron el estado médico de las víctimas del ataque, dos estudiantes resultaron con unas contusiones de grado menor. Con respecto a los héroes, no se peligraba la vida de ninguno, más se corría el rumor de que los ojos de Eraser Head podrían sufrir las consecuencias de la destrucción de su rostro. No obstante, esa deducción se daba en el peor de los casos.

Entonces cambiaron de noticias. La mayoría de los transeúntes se retiró, al igual que Izuku y su amigos. Genki tomó una buena bocanada de aire entrelazando sus manos tras la nuca.

—¿"Liga de villanos"? Es lo más ridículo que he oído en toda mi vida —se burló—. Son unos llama atenciones. Si iban a crear una banda de delincuentes, ¿por qué no eligieron un nombre más genial?

—¿Cuál hubieras elegido tú? —preguntó Ágata volteando a verlo.

—No lo sé. Cualquier nombre que no sea tan ridículo como: "Liga de villanos" —hizo comillas con los dedos—. Hombre, pero si son unos payasos que han leído demasiados cómics. ¿Tú qué opinas? —le preguntó a la chica. Ella se encogió de hombros en silencio y volteó a ver a Midoriya, como si quisiera transmitirle la pregunta con la mirada.

—Creo que fueron algo novatos. Debieron haber sabido que 27 villanos no podrían contra 3 héroes profesionales y sus estudiantes.

—Pero no todos fueron capturados, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Ágata—. Dijeron que el cabecilla aún está desaparecido, tal vez otros más lograron escapar.

—¿Dónde creen que podrían estar? —inquirió Genki—. ¿Acaso lograrían estar ya en otro país?

—No, en absoluto no —respondió Midoriya tajante—. Su objetivo es asesinar a All Might. No irán a ninguna parte dónde él no esté. Además, según los medios, se dice que lograron infiltrarse por un portal que fue producido por el Quirk de un integrante de la liga, por lo que lo más probable sea que tiene un área limitada de alcance. Tal vez unos 20 metros a su alrededor.

—¿20 metros? —cuestionó su amigo.

—Es sólo una estimación cualquiera. Ahora, si nos ponemos a analizar que se enfrentaron a profesionales, no hay manera en que hayan salido ilesos. Por lo que deben estar tan débiles que lo más conveniente para ellos sea mantenerse quietos y recuperar sus fuerzas. Entonces, deben de estar mínimo a 20 metros cuadrados de USJ. Tal vez 80.

—¿Te han dicho que debiste estudiar la ciencia de la deducción? —Genki rió bajo.

—Es parte de ser científico —continuó Izuku—. Siempre tienes que tratar de deducir lo que ocurrirá si realizas "x" experimento. Todos los posibles resultados, o incluso sus posibles causas.

Ambos amigos rieron un poco. La joven les miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, todo parecía ser justo igual que antes. Incluso Genki se veía más lindo cuando sonreía. Le gustaba ver a sus amigos felices.

—Bien —dijo ella—. Mañana nos reuniremos en la casa de Genki a iniciar del proyecto —ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza—. ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió con la mano.

—¡Hasta mañana! —continuó Genki.

Los tres jóvenes tomaron sus respectivos rumbos para ir a sus casas. Izuku estaba caminando distraído mientras trataba de extraer de su abultada mochila su monedero, necesitaba comprar su pasaje de autobús. Tal era la cantidad de libros que llevaba consigo que le impedían encontrar su dinero, era como si intencionalmente estuviesen obstruyendo su camino y, entonces chocó con la señorita que iba frente a él.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas! —le gritó molesta.

—Lo lamento señ... —Dejó a medias su disculpa cuando comenzó a examinar con atención el rostro de ella, le resultaba tan familiar. ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —inquirió harta de la mirada de él.

Izuku balbuceó un momento antes de menear la cabeza y palmear sus mejillas. Aquella sensación que le despertaba la castaña era difícil de entender.

—Lo lamento señorita.

—Tarado —le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y reiterar su camino.

Midoriya iba a hacer lo mismo, pero sus pies se anclaron con firmeza al suelo y la miró poco a poco perderse en la lejanía. Algo dentro de él le impedía despejar los ojos de ella. Era un presentimiento, una intuición que le ordenaba no perderla de vista.

«Síguela» se dijo a sí mismo. Pasó saliva. De repente los nervios le habían invadido. La cabeza y la razón estaban implorando por dejar el tema así, tomar el autobús y volver a casa. Pero su cuerpo ya había comenzado a moverse, muy en el fondo sabía que si había alguna vuelta atrás, no la iba a tomar. Se estaba convirtiendo en alguien que disfrutaba de tomar retos grandes.

Se colocó los auriculares tratando de parecer normal e invisible. Aunque los ojos de Alcón que había posado en la chica no atribuían mucho a su coartada. Notó cómo trataba de esconderse y evitar el contacto visual con los demás, lo que despertó curiosidad en él. En un determinado punto, dobló en un callejón. Izuku, igual que un mosquito embobado por la luz que lo llevaría a su muerte, la siguió. Ciertamente terminó desconcertado al no verla por ningún sitio en aquel pequeño lugar. Mas un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo caer, jadeó de dolor y al girar el rostro la miró parada detrás de él con un palo en la mano.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás siguiéndome! —y plantó una patada en su abdomen. Después lo golpeó con el palo en la espalda tan fuerte que le hizo pegar el rostro al suelo. Izuku jadeó. Después fue tomado del cuello de la camisa y encaró a su agresora.

Entonces todo tomó sentido. Ella había aparecido en las noticias de la mañana como uno de los criminales que logró escapar del USJ. Debía ser parte de la liga de villanos.

—¡¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?! —interrogó en un tono imperante y ofensivo— ¡Contesta! —lo zarandeó.

—Y-yo —balbuceó otra respuesta a medias. Ni siquiera él conocía el motivo de su, prácticamente, acoso.

La chica, molesta por no escuchar lo que quería, lo abofeteo y después lo soltó. Antes de que Midoriya pudiese ponerse de pie, recuperó su palo y lo golpeó en la nuca. Nada le costaba dejar al joven en paz e irse. Pero no sabía si ese muchacho tenía información de ella. No podía arriesgarse a que la delatara con la policía.

—Te lo preguntaré una última vez —le apuntó con su arma—. ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? ¡Habla!

—¡Quiero unirme a ustedes! —gritó asustado al ver como esgrimía su palo nuevamente como un arma. Ni siquiera sabía en qué se había metido.

—¿Quirk? —inquirió pasados unos segundos en los que lo miró con escepticismo.

—Yo... —lo sabía, sabía que los golpes volverían—. Yo no tengo Quirk.

—Olvídalo —se negó rotundamente.

—¡P-pero tengo algo mejor que eso! —alcanzó a decir levantando las manos tratando de cubrir su amago de atacarlo otra vez—. ¡Conozco el punto débil de All Might!


	10. -N U E V E-

Izuku estaba cubierto desde sus pies, hasta el último cabello en su cabeza por las cálidas sábanas de su lecho. Con las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas, trataba de esconderse en la abrazadora oscuridad de cualquier fuerza que quisiera alcanzarlo. Su cuerpo adolorido era como una tortura que no le permitía siquiera rodar en la cama.

 _¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!_

Le gritaron sus voces una y otra vez. Y él mismo quería saber eso: ¿Qué había hecho?

Tratando de sacar brillo a sus recuerdos, percibió el temor irrumpir en su cuerpo. Aún peor, sintió arrepentimiento de haber dicho algo crucial.

—¡Conozco el punto débil de All Might!

La agresora lo devoró con una mirada llena de recelo, aquello era tan tentador en creer. Estaba interesada, y sabía quién más lo estaría.

—Sígueme —ordenó—. Si veo que tratas de hacer algo te mataré. ¿Escuchaste bien, Quirkless de pacotilla?

Izuku pasó saliva y asintió. Fue guiado a través de los callejones oscuros y descuidados hasta llegar a un barrio que, por lo descuidado que estaba, no le sorprendería que fueran los lugares más bajos de la ciudad.

La chica se acercó a la metálica puerta de un edificio. La tocó con poca delicadeza y la ventanilla se abrió. Midoriya pudo captar que quien estaba detrás de ella usaba unas gafas negras que impedían divisar sus ojos. Ambos intercambiaron algunas palabras en susurros, volteando a verlo de soslayo con el rabillo del ojo.

 _¡Sal de aquí! ¡Corre! ¡Huye!_

Le dijeron sus voces en sus débiles susurros, indicando que ya era momento de tomar el siguiente psicotrópico antes de que tomaran más fuerza.

Izuku no se movió, ni un poco.

Sus piernas flaquearon cuando la ventanilla se cerró y la puerta de abrió. El hombre salió de ésta y le hizo una seña con la mano para que entrara. Las voces del joven suplicaron escapar, pero Izuku sabía que el momento para poner fin a lo que estaba por venir ya había pasado.

Comenzó a seguir al hombre y detrás de él iba su agresora. Miró con recelo las paredes de aquel estrecho pasillo que sencillamente delataban los años transcurridos desde su última mano de pintura. Pasó saliva y percibió sus palmas humedeserce. Sentía que estaba entrando a la boca del lobo.

Al final del pasillo habían otras puertas. Entre todas destacaba una por conservar buen estado. El sujeto frente a él la abrió y asomó su cabeza.

—Ay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, Shigaraki-san.

—¿Quién? —inquirió una áspera voz.

El hombre sonrió de lado y le dejó paso a Izuku. Los músculos del joven se tensaron impidiendo su movilidad. La chica detrás de él lo empujó hacia adentro, sacándolo de su trance. Izuku miró que la habitación parecía un bar demasiado pequeño. Dentro habían dos personas que le veían fijamente.

—Carletti, ¿Por qué me has traído a un mocoso? —quiso saber un hombre delgado que llevaba una mano en su rostro para cubrirlo.

La castaña guardó silencio cruzada de brazos. Miró a Izuku fijamente logrando que se incomodara. Midoriya creyó que esa mirada era una indicación para que abriese la boca.

—Quisiera unirme a la Liga de villanos, por favor —titubeó.

Entonces el hombre de la mano comenzó a reírse de él.

—¿Oíste eso, Kurogiri? —le habló al sujeto cubierto de niebla oscura que le miraba detrás de la barra—, el niño quiere unirse a la liga de villanos, _por favor_ —río con más fuerza resaltando la inocencia que aún poseía Midoriya—. Escucha esto niño: regresa a casa. Ve con tu madre y abrazala, no sabes cuándo podremos alejarla de tu lado.

Izuku apretó los puños. Otra vez le estaban negando una oportunidad. Se había prometido que eso nunca volvería a pasar. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

—Creo que no quieres hacer eso, Shigaraki —habló la castaña que estaba apoyada en la pared—, él dice que conoce el punto débil de All Might.

En ese momento, justo al terminar aquella oración, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Y al igual que en sus pesadillas, los sonidos se desconectaron de sus oídos. Apretó sus puños salpicados de sudor y pasó saliva. El ruido de su palpitante corazón era el único autorizado para resonar en sus tímpanos.

—¿El punto débil de All Might? —rió el sujeto de cabellos celestes. Después adoptó una voz y postura sería y espeluznante—: ¡No me digas tonterías! —le gritó a la chica, después se giró a Izuku quién deseó por un momento haber permanecido ignorado—. Dime una cosa, niño, ¿Crees que si no conociera el punto débil de All Might, habría ido a USJ?

—B-bueno. ¿Entonces por qué su plan no funcionó?

Carletti se rió con burla. Su risa le hizo percatarse a Izuku de que había metido la pata. Sus voces le advirtieron que lo que había dicho era peligroso. Podría hacerlos enojar.

—¡Te mataré! —gritó el sujeto y se puso de pie. El hombre de niebla empleó su Quirk y creando un portal impidió que las manos de su compañero alcanzaran al joven que se había encogido hasta el suelo.

—Por favor tranquilícese, Shigaraki-San —pidió con galantería.

Tomura regresó a su asiento y comenzó a rascar un poco su cuello para después aumentar la velocidad y fuerza en sus acciones. Kurogiri se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído:

—Si es verdad lo que este muchacho dice, entonces hagamos que nos confiese cuál es ese punto débil —al terminar su oración, Shigaraki se detuvo en seco, permaneció en silencio atento a las palabras de su colega—: recuerde que aún no conocemos su Quirk, no podemos atacarlo con la guardia alta. Hagamos que crea que será parte de la Liga De Villanos, y en el momento que nos confiese su secreto, puede encargarse de él, ya ha visto suficiente.

El hombre guardó silencio, después comenzó a relajar su cuerpo y a actuar con más libertad.

—Sí —le dijo—. Tienes razón, Kurogiri.

El hombre de niebla asintió y se giró a Izuku.

—Por lo que acaba de ocurrir, le pido disculpas. Usted puede formar parte de la Liga De Villanos. Sólo necesitamos saber algo: ¿Cuál es su Quirk?

—Ese es el problema —intercedió Carletti apartándose de la pared—, es un Quirkless.

—Quirkless —murmuró Tomura sintiendo un bombillo encenderse sobre la coronilla de su cabeza—. ¡Es un Quirkless! —exclamó en un tono animoso. Después encaró a su compañero—. Hey, Kurogiri, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Un Quirkless en la Liga? —se burló—. Basta de formalismos. Le arrancaré el dichoso punto débil de All Might de una vez —se giró a la muchacha. Con simplemente decir su nombre en aquel imperante tono, bastó para que acatara la orden y rodeará firmemente el cuello de Izuku con sus brazos, obstruyendo un poco su respiración—. Dime cuál es el punto —demandó aproximándose a él autoritariamente.

—N-no —alcanzó a murmurar. Aún en ese estado de forcejeo con la chica, era consciente de que su secreto era lo único que lo mantenía con vida.

—Creo que no estás entendiendo las cosas, niño —contradijo el villano—, si no me lo dices, te mataré —agudizó su voz cuando terminaba su oración. Esbozó una sonrisa enfermiza que nadie notó por la mano en su rostro.

—Lo llevaré a la tumba —declaró sin más.

El villano comenzaba a impacientarse. Le dió la orden a Carletti de proseguir con su acción. La muchacha implementó más fuerza a la presión en el cuello del chico, manteniendo su postura firme con los vanos intentos por safarse de él.

Izuku miró fijamente a Shigaraki, podía escuchar a sus voces susurrarle que le dijera su secreto. Pero si iba a morir, no permitiría que lo despojaran de nada. No otra vez. Lentamente su vista se fue nublando, al grado que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, incluso sus voces comenzaban a distorsionarse, llegando al punto de mitigarse. No tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando con su agresora. Sus piernas flaquearon, permanecía en pie por los brazos que rodeaban su cuello. Finalmente, se dispuso a dormir en el momento en que fue liberado. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y tomó todas las bocanadas de aire necesarias para volver en sí.

—Tienes agallas —alagó Black Mist—. Tú convicción es justo lo que necesitamos para la Liga De Villanos, así que puedes formar parte de nosotros.

Izuku no sabía si sentirse feliz o preocupado por eso. Hubiera deseado haber escuchado a sus ausentes susurros cuando le dijeron que huyera, hubiera deseado haber tomado el autobús y volver a casa.

—Se franco con nosotros, mocoso —dijo Shigaraki regresando a su asiento—, ¿Qué opinas de All Might?

—Y-yo —murmuró en el suelo. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en los últimos días donde ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Veía a All Might como un recuerdo demasiado lejano que no despertaba el mismo fervor que al inicio, sino una especie de displicencia—. He pasado por varias cosas y la verdad, me han hecho dudar de él.

Los presentes no se mostraron complacidos por ello, más sin embargo, no dijeron nada. Kurogiri creó un nuevo portal frente a él, Izuku miró confundido al hombre sombra.

—Será mejor que regrese a casa, le aconsejo que ejercite su cuerpo con regularidad. Carletti se encargará de ayudarlo en eso. Mientras tanto, continúe con su vida, nosotros nos pondremos en contacto con usted.

Izuku permaneció quedo, miró un momento el portal antes de pasar a través de él y llegar al centro comercial donde todo había iniciado. No entendía nada, tenía náuseas, su cuerpo temblaba, se sentía tan ligero como una pluma que era imposible que sus pasos resultaran trémulos y llamativos. Tomó el autobús que lo llevó a casa. Su madre no estaba, había dejado una nota pegada en el frigorífico que el joven no se molestó en leer.

«Mejor así» pensó en todas las preguntas que había evitado responder.

Igual que un animal herido, fue a refugiarse a la oscuridad de su habitación. Se cubrió con las sábanas de su cama hasta la cabeza y abrazó sus rodillas.

 _¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!_

Le gritaron sus voces una y otra vez. Y él mismo quería saber eso: ¿Qué había hecho?

Cada poro de su piel, su mente, su cuerpo, todo su ser era consciente de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Y entonces aquella dulce vocecilla hizo nuevamente su aparición y exclamó:

—¡No temas! ¡Sacaremos provecho de esto!


	11. -D I E Z-

Cuando Izuku despertó, lo primero que se propuso a hacer fue tomar el psicotrópico. Por un efímero intervalo de tiempo se cuestionó su mera existencia. Llegó preguntarse si realmente estaba vivo, si acaso aquellas imágenes que conformaban su pulcra habitación, no serían producto del puente que lo llevaría a la otra vida. Pensó en la probabilidad de haber muerto la noche anterior a manos de la Liga De Villanos. Pensó que no valían los esfuerzos por levantarse y tratar de retomar su vida cotidiana y permanenció en su lugar, acostado mirando al techo a la espera de cualquier factor que rompiera la tranquilidad.

Escuchó un delicado golpeteo en su puerta. Se giró y le dió la espalda a la muerte, quería recibirla con los ojos cerrados. Para que cuando finalmente durmiera, no existiera probabilidad de despertar. Pero un suave tacto le acarició con cariño la mejilla y depositó un beso en ella, de esos que sólo una madre puede darle a su niño.

—Izuku —le susurró en un tono meloso, frotando su fría nariz en su piel, confirmando a su vez sus peores temores—, ya es hora. Te retardarás para la escuela.

Abrió los ojos con una tristeza que Inko no logró captar. Sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban hasta para mover los labios. Su madre en cambio, le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza con las finas yemas de sus dedos.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno —le dijo con dulzura—. Puedes irte vistiendo —se puso de pie y salió de la habitación en silencio. Dejando a su hijo pensando en que tenía a la mujer más amable del mundo por madre.

En ese momento, de verdad deseó estar muerto.

Sintió que un mecanismo dentro de su cabeza inició, exhibiendo las imágenes de su progenitora sonriéndole, después, la ilustración mental era opacada por fuego, hasta que todo permanecía en oscuridad dentro de su cabeza. Se vió a sí mismo parado en medio de todo el frío vacío, con las cuencas de sus ojos huecas llorando sangre con un rostro carente de boca. Y entonces, como si no fuera suficiente, un estentóreo de dolor proviniente de Inko Midoriya viajaba por todos lados produciendo un eco que le erizó la piel.

Izuku comenzó a sentir calor, demasiado calor. Era como si sus sienes le quemaran a cada palpiteo. Pero a su vez, sentía frío. Su respiración comenzaba a ser diferente: acelerada pero silenciosa. Al sentirse asfixiado se sentó y se liberó del nudo de sábanas en el que estaba. Miró fijamente a la pared, su camisa empapada de sudor sólo empeoró sus escalofríos.

Cerró los ojos exhalando aire y entonces, fue como si pudiese ver en sus párpados cerrados a su madre siendo degollada y cómo un rastro de sangre manchaba la pantalla. Volvió a abrirlos repentinamente. No entendió qué le estaba pasando. Sólo sabía que, si le pasaba algo a su madre por culpa del camino en el que se había metido, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Entonces percibió un olor, era como hierro mojado, pero peor aún, olía a sangre.

Izuku se giró a la puerta y vió cómo debajo de ella se escurría un líquido escarlata. Salió de la cama de un brinco y cruzó la puerta. Atravesó el corto pasillo y encontró a su madre cocinando tranquilamente con una sencillez inexplicable. Izuku le miró como si delante de él tuviera al mismísimo fantasma de Canterville, volteó a ver hacia atrás y notó que el camino de sangre que lo guío a la cocina desapareció.

—Ya llegaste —la afable voz de su madre logró traspasar todo delirio cruel. Giró la cabeza con lentitud, la miró con los ojos bien abiertos y pasó saliva—. ¿Qué tienes?

Izuku movió los labios en un acto mudo, meneó la cabeza y después se decidió a hablar normalmente, si es que esa extraña actitud mañanera se lo permitía.

—¿Te sientes bien? —la mujer posó con preocupación la palma de su mano en la frente de su hijo cuando se percató de la anormal cantidad de sudor que generaba—. Cariño, tienes fiebre.

—Estoy bien —le dijo con la voz ronca. Tomó la mano de su madre y la llevó a su mejilla, tratando de sentir una caricia por parte de ella—, estoy bien —susurró cerrando los ojos. Era como un niño que tenía miedo, pero se sentía seguro en los brazos de su madre.

Inko, con su otra mano le tomó la otra mejilla. Volvió a pasear sus dedos por el sudoroso cabello de Izuku y le besó la frente. Después, refugió la cabeza de su hijo en su pecho, igual que cuando era un recién nacido y no podía dormir.

—Siéntate —le indicó—. Prepararé algo para tu fiebre.

La mujer se separó de él y con su brazo guió su vista a la pequeña mesa donde su desayuno le esperaba. Izuku se sentó entrelazando sus manos, las ocultó entre sus piernas debajo de la mesa y miró su plato fijamente. Sus trémulos labios de repente se habían sellado. Estaba incómodo, el calor que expulsaba su cuerpo le provocaba dolor de cabeza y le hacía sentir una especie de sofoco. Pero el frío que experimentaba era tan impreciso, hasta generar un punto donde sentía mareos. No se soportaba a él mismo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Inko se acercara a dejarle un vaso con zumo de frutillas y dos pequeñas pastillas blancas y redondas.

—Te hará bien —le dijo y se sentó frente a él.

Cada quien juntó sus manos y como sus costumbres japonesas les dictaban, agradecieron los alimentos que tenían en la mesa. Por unos momentos, no hubo nada que deteriorara el silencio que imperaba en el ambiente.

—Izuku —Inko llamó a su hijo para que le viera al rostro—, ¿En dónde estabas ayer en la noche?

La reacción del joven fue instantánea: abrió un poco más los ojos y devolvió la vista al plato.

—Me quedé hasta tarde haciendo el proyecto con Genki y Ágata —le mintió. Le mintió a su madre con un cúmulo de culpa agolpándose en su pecho. Le mintió aún cuando él mismo odiaba mentir porque, para él, los héroes no lo hacían. Y a cada día que pasaba, se veía a él mismo más y más lejano de lo que realmente era ser un héroe.

—Estaba preocupada —ella imitó sus acciones y bajó la cabeza—. Debiste haberme llamado.

—Perdón, mamá —se disculpó. Muy en el fondo se disculpaba por todo lo que había hecho, lo que estaba haciendo, y seguramente, lo que estaba por hacer. Aunque por ese momento, ese efímero momento, sólo él lo supiera.

Terminando de comer en silencio, se dirigió a su habitación y tomó sus medicamentos. Se preguntó si debería contarle de esa pequeña alucinación a su médico, aunque prefirió no hacerlo. Tomó una ducha fría, se vistió de manera presentable y se dirigió a la escuela. Miraba fijamente el suelo y la punta de sus zapatos moviéndose sobre él. Sentía que alguien lo estaba observando, que alguien, o tal vez, muchas personas mantenían sus miradas sobre él. Prefirió tomar esa peculiar sensación como una simple paranoia de su parte y siguió su camino. A cada paso que daba, sólo podía pensar en que si aquello no era una paranoia, entonces su seguidor debería apuñalarlo por la espalda de una vez.

Entonces escuchó claramente unos pasos cerca de él. Izuku giró su cuello para ver lo que ocurría detrás de su espalda y miró a Ágata. Midoriya se frenó para esperar a que la joven lo alcanzara.

—Buenos días —le dijo ella. Izuku asintió con la cabeza y reiteraron su camino en silencio. Él seguía mirando al suelo y ella lo miraba extrañada a él—. ¿Ocurre algo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Izuku la miró de reojo sin levantar la cabeza y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro? Te noto más... Callado.

—No del todo —le dijo casi en un susurro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Hubo un breve silencio en el que a Izuku le empezaron a temblar las manos. No estaba completamente seguro de poder contarle a Ágata todas sus inquietudes, sin embargo, sentía que si no le contaba a alguien sobre todas las anormalidades que últimamente se habían presentado en su salud y vida, explotaría.

—¿Izuku?

—Tengo varios problemas.

Aquella confesión había tomado por sorpresa a la joven. Habían recientemente llegado a la escuela. Ágata optó por apoderarse de una banca algo alejada del resto de personas para poder dedicarle su total atención a su amigo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, aún titubeante mirando sus ojos.

—He tenido algunos problemas con unas personas. Creo que no podré salir de ellos fácilmente.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Legales. Son terribles problemas legales.

Ella ocultó su boca tras los nudillos de los dedos.

—¿Necesitas un abogado?

—No —respondió meneando la cabeza—. En este momento, es lo último que necesito.

Ella aún no alcanzaba a comprender en su totalidad los problemas de Izuku. Era porque el joven no se explicaba con exactitud, pero, si apenas se atrevía a confiar en ella, lo último que debía hacer era presionarlo. Así, lentamente se abriría más y más a ella.

—Escucho voces.

Aquella segunda confesión logró traspasar todas sus cavilaciones y se ganó que sus opacos ojos se posaran sobre él llenos de preocupación.

—Son voces algo violentas y a la vez calmadas. A veces intentan protegerme, a veces me impulsan a la locura —suspiró antes de añadir—: las pastillas que estoy tomando me ayudan a controlarlas. De ese modo puedo olvidarlas.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

Midoriya sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. Tomó la mano de Ágata entre las suyas para tratar de calmarla.

—No le cuentes a nadie de esto, ¿Si? En caso de necesitar ayuda, acudiré a tí. Pero por ahora, ¿Podrías guardar mi secreto?


	12. -O N C E-

—Ustedes fueron los que atacaron UA, y quieren que me una a ustedes —habló con escepticismo el asesino héroes, mirando recelosamente a los criminales que tenía frente a él.

—Sí, después de todo eres mi gran superior —respondió Tomura ironizando sus palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Por ahora matar a All Might, quiero destrozar todo lo que no me gusta —elevó con la diestra el abanico de fotografías que en ella reposaban, éstas mostraban a los alumnos de UA en el festival deportivo—, igual que los estúpidos niños como estos, todo...

—Fuí un tonto al interesarme —le miró con odio, y entre dientes murmuró—: ustedes son el tipo de personas que más detesto.

Los criminales le vieron confundidos, aún sin alcanzar a entender lo que les decía.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe en tu rabieta? —prosiguió su diálogo apresurando que sus manos alcanzaran sus filosas armas—. ¿Qué sentido tiene asesinar sin convicción?

«Convicción» Kurogiri pensó para sus adentros, cavilando un poco lo que era preciso alcanzar y añadió:

—Asesino de héroes: Stain, lo traje aquí para estimular el crecimiento de Tomura Shigaraki, ya que él solo piensa en destrucción, pero esto es... —al ver cómo su interlocutor se disponía a esgrimir su espada, perdió un poco la compostura y se giró con nerviosismo al televisor de la pared—. Maestro, ¿Está seguro de que esto continúe?

—¡Esto es bueno! —exclamó una grave voz distorsionada con varios filtros por el artefacto—. No tendría sentido si simplemente le decimos la respuesta, aun debe pensar en lo que debe madurar —se refirió a su pupilo—. ¡Estimula su crecimiento! Eso es lo que significa educación —le pidió con fervor al invitado.

Caminando en pleno atardecer, Izuku Midoriya comenzó a sobar la parte trasera de su cuello con un pequeño y simple masaje que su mano derecha podía brindarle. Después se aflojó un poco la corbata que muy formalmente se había puesto esa mañana antes de ir a la escuela. Estaba fatigado y hastiado. Deseaba llegar a casa y deshacerse de ese chaleco que, aunque le hacía parecer alguien serio y profesional, en ese punto de su jornada escolar recién terminada le hacía sentir harto. Quería iniciar los más pronto con la serie de ejercicios que Carletti le había preparado para esa noche, tomar un baño y caer profundamente dormido.

Aquel día había sido demasiado ajetreado, pero había concluido con un sobresaliente gracias a la impecable presentación que él y sus amigos le habían dado al prototipo en el que habían trabajado.

Llegó a casa y su madre lo recibió con felicitaciones y mimos como muy habitualmente hacía. Cuando logró adentrarse en su habitación se sentó sobre su colchón y masajeó sus sienes con las yemas de los índices. Exhaló una buena cantidad de aire y se dejó caer sobre su cama con los brazos extendidos. Se dedicó únicamente a mirar al techo y sumirse en un océano de cavilaciones que le esperaban dentro de su mente. Entre ellos, estaba la extraña ausencia de la Liga De Villanos en su vida.

¿Sería verdad que lo habían aceptado como un miembro nuevo? No había sabido nada de ellos salvo de Carletti, quien siempre se encargaba de verificar que siguiera al pie de la letra el plan de ejercicios que le había impuesto por órdenes de ese dichoso Shigaraki Tomura.

Dejó de pensar al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono, mirando extrañado el número desconocido en pantalla, pulsó una tecla y respondió.

—Buenas noches, señor Midoriya —escuchó la inesperada voz de su médico al otro lado de la línea telefónica—, ¿Cómo se ha sentido desde nuestra última vista?

—Estoy bien, señor.

—¿Está tomando todos los medicamentos en tiempo y forma?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Ha escuchado sus voces?

—No, señor. De hecho, casi puedo sentirme normal otra vez —hubo un breve silencio.

—Bien, señor Midoriya, sólo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden. ¿Hay alguna anormalidad?

Izuku se lo pensó muy bien antes de responder. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si aquella alucinación había ocurrido realmente o sólo fue producto de la pesadilla demasiado realista.

—No. Todo está en orden.

—Bien, me alegra escuchar eso. Nos vemos el mes que viene. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Si ocurre algo que empeore su salud, no dude en acudir a mi consultorio si no tenemos cita.

—Gracias —y cortaron llamada.

Dejó caer el pequeño artefacto perezosamente sobre el colchón y llevó las palmas de sus mano hasta sus ojos. Oprimió su rostro con poca fuerza implementada y soltó un suspiro. ¿Cuándo dejaría de mentir? Quizás de ahora en adelante era de ello de lo que dependería su vida.

Un ruido suave llamó su atención. Al levantar la mirada pudo ver una especie de portal oscuro levitando frente a él.

—¿Que me una a su grupo? Para lograr algo, se necesita convicción. Los que no lo tienen y los débiles, son eliminados. Es natural, por eso acabamos así —dijo el asesino de héroes profundizando su espada en el hombro del cuerpo de Tomura que yacía en el suelo.

—Duele... Me diste demasiado fuerte —se quejó él. Al no poder mover su cabeza para ver a su compañero, utilizó sólo su voz para hablarle—: Kurogiri, llévate a este sujeto.

—No puedo moverme —respondió con pesares mirando la herida de su brazo que pintaba su formal camisa blanca—, debe ser el don del asesino de héroes.

—La palabra héroe perdió su significado —continuó hablando Stain—. Esta sociedad está llena de héroes falsos. Ellos y los criminales que usan sus poderes en vano... —acercó la espada a la mano que ocultaba el rostro de Shigaraki—. Deben ser purgados.

—Espera, espera —interrumpió el villano encontrando por fin fuerzas suficientes para mover su brazo y tomar el arma entre sus cinco dedos—, esta mano no. O te mato —haciendo uso de su Quirck, comenzó a desintegrar el arma—. Hablas demasiado. ¿Convicción? Yo no tengo nada tan grandioso. Si tuviera que decir algo... Sí, All Might. Sólo quiero hacer trizas a esta sociedad que alaba a escoria como él.

El asesino de héroes, al ver que su víctima comenzaba a retomar el control de su cuerpo, se alejó de un brinco, quedando a una distancia prudente.

—Ahora que por fin se me estaba curando la última herida —se quejó Tomura poniéndose de pie—. Nosotros no tenemos un personaje de curación. ¿Vas a asumir la responsabilidad?

—¿Conque ese eres tú?

—¿Ah?

—Nuestros objetivos son opuestos. Sin embargo, coincidimos en querer destruir la situación presente.

—Cállate, vete, muere —Tomura no mostró expresión que distara de la displicencia—. Soy el tipo de persona que más odias, ¿No?

—Puse a prueba tu motivación. Cerca de la muerte, sale nuestra verdadera naturaleza. Es peculiar, pero pesado. Tienes un retorcido brote de convicción. Aunque vaya a eliminarte, puedo hacerlo cuando haya visto cómo florece.

—¿Vas a eliminarme? —le dijo serenamente—. Kurogiri, no quiero a un compañero de equipo loco.

—Tomura Shigaraki, si se une a nosotros, será un poderoso aliado —respondió sintiendo cómo apenas regresaba la movilidad de su cuerpo.

—Trato hecho —sentenció el asesino de héroes—, asunto resuelto. Llévame devuelva a Hosu —se relamió los labios antes de añadir—: todavía tengo cosas que hacer allí.

—Antes de que eso ocurra. Hay algo que quisiera probar —dijo Black Mist con galantería—, es evidente que ustedes dos no han terminado de congeniar lo suficiente. Así que quiero traer ante ustedes, a alguien que se encargue de unirlos.

—¿Kurogiri, de quién estás hablando? —preguntó Tomura llevando su mano al hombro herido.

—Se trata de alguien que está lleno de convicción, y afortunadamente, no tiene una dirección a la cuál seguir —explicó—, quiero que ustedes dos se encarguen de moldearlo y dirigirlo hacia nuestro beneficio.

—¿Moldearlo? —cuestionó el asesino de héroes.

—Así es, quiero que ustedes dos le establezcan ideales dignos de un integrante de la Liga De Villanos.

—No me gusta el misterio, Kurogiri —gruñó Tomura.

—No se preocupe, Shigaraki-san. Ya mismo voy por él —informó el hombre sombra empleando su Quirck para abrir un portal.

Asomó su cabeza por él, y miró a Izuku Midoriya sentado sobre su colchón con una cara llena de expectación.

—Buenas noches —le saludó y lo miró de pies a cabeza notando su extravagante vestimenta—. Qué elegante.

—Ah, gracias —respondió el jóven poniéndose de pie.

—Quisiera presentarle a alguien —informó aumentando el tamaño del portal—. ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme?

Izuku asintió despacio y entró al portal con el villano. Se encontró de inmediato al mismo sujeto que trató de matarlo y a otro más, de un corpulento cuerpo que delataba su ejercicio y una larga bufanda roja. Izuku se preguntó la razón por la llevaría tantas espadas y aquella vestimenta oscura y extravagante.

—Señores —Black Mist tomó la palabra—, quiero presentarles a Izuku Midoriya. Señor Midoriya, le presento al nuevo integrante de la Liga De Villanos, el asesino de héroes: Stain.

«¿Asesino?» pensó Izuku con temor «¿Acaso este sujeto... Es aquel del que tanto hablan en las noticias?»

—Buenas noches —habló el nuevo sujeto examinando a detalle al joven.

—¡Ah, buenas noches! —exclamó con nerviosismo doblando la mitad de su cuerpo como muestra de respeto—. Es un placer conocerle.

—Señor Midoriya —continuó hablando Black Mist—, de ahora en adelante el asesino de héroes y Tomura Shigaraki serán sus mentores. Se encargarán de convertirlo en un digno integrante de la Liga De Villanos.

Izuku guardó silencio y asintió despacio. Stain le miró fijamente por un largo rato, como si al pasar su mirada reiteradas veces por todo su cuerpo pudiese escanear y deducir el tipo de persona que era. En realidad, no le gustaba lo que veía.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Ah, dieciséis años, señor.

Ante esa declaración, el asesino de héroes le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación a los villanos que ahí estaban. Ese chico era un niño, demasiado joven para estar ahí. Pero si se dedicaba a cavilar desde otra perspectiva, Izuku era como una semilla que él podría encargarse de hacerla florecer. Lo educaría y llevaría directamente por el camino correcto, aquel que brindaría una sociedad justa para el mundo.

—Abre un portal que me lleve a Hosu —ordenó volteando a ver a Kurogiri quien le obedeció. Después se giró a Izuku y le dijo—: acompáñame. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

El joven entró detrás del hombre al portal y fue seguido de Tomura y Black Mist. Una helada ráfaga de viento alcanzó su rostro y le heló las mejillas. Miró a su alrededor, y estaba justo abajo del cielo nocturno, sentía que con sólo estirar su mano, podría alcanzar una estrella. Miró al asesino de héroes parado en la orilla de la azotea del edificio y se acercó hasta quedar a su lado para ver lo mismo que él.

—Mira ahí abajo —le ordenó Stain flexionando sus rodillas. El joven imitó sus acciones—. ¿Qué es lo que ves?

—Personas, todas son tan pequeñas y tan diferentes.

—¿Crees que merecen ser eliminadas? —Izuku negó con la cabeza—. Merecen ser protegidas. ¿Qué crees que necesitan para ello?

—Un héroe.

Stain volvió a ponerse de pie y contempló con arrobamiento las luces de la ciudad nocturna. Llenó sus pulmones con el aire fresco, como si eso pudiera llenar algo más que eso.

—El mundo a olvidado lo que realmente significa ser un héroe. Le llaman así a los adoradores del dinero que no aman salvar a las personas.

—¿De qué está hablando este loco? —murmuró Shigaraki viéndolo a distancia con los brazos cruzados. Kurogiri le pidió que guardara silencio pues, estaba deseoso de escuchar más.

—El mundo necesita corregir eso —exclamó Stain elevando los brazos a sus lados—, necesita que alguien adiestre todos los héroes falsos que habitan en él y elimine a aquellos que no tengan convicción en su vida. Pronto la era de los verdaderos héroes volverá a nacer, y con ella, una sociedad justa le acompañará. La batalla por la paz, está por iniciar.


	13. -D O C E-

Aquella fue la primera vez desde que todo había iniciado, que Izuku se fue a la cama sin remordimiento alguno. Ese nuevo integrante, Stain, había logrado apaciguar un poco todas las inquietudes que albergaban en su corazón. Obteniendo así, un sueño que por una vez no se vio distorsionado y convertido en una pesadilla, sino que pudo descansar de todo el martirio que le guardaban sus adentros.

Su ideales, esa visión de la justicia que él defendía era como una antorcha olímpica capaz de ahullentar todas las sombras que nublaban sus pensamientos. Una luz tan tentadora, tan exquisita, que le hacía desear tocarla y ser consumido por el apasionado fuego que emanaba. Quería ser capaz de sostener semejante pilar de paz y justicia y predicar su esplendor. Necitaba poner el mayor empeño, sería Stain quien lo entrenaría. Lo prepararía para seguir sus pasos, para manejarlos. Debía estar preparado para tomar ese camino, y para aceptar semejante responsabilidad, debía de esforzarse.

Era evidente a simple vista que su carencia de Quirk era una grave desventaja. La falta de experiencia en el campo de batalla corroboraba su posición. Pero aún se aventajaba de continuar siendo desconocido para los medios de comunicación. Su fuerza había aumentado casi repentinamente con la sesión de ejercicios y, el entrenamiento que casi de inmediato la Liga De Villanos se había apresurado en brindarle. Lo único que le faltaba poseer para estar a la altura del resto era una "fuerza extra".

Todos salvo él en el mundo poseían algo así, un Quirk. Tanto como villanos, como héroes, como simples personas ordinarias que trataban de vivir sus días tranquilamente. Para estar a la altura de todos ellos, necesitaba encontrar una fuerza extra y adaptarla a él para su propio beneficio.

Izuku chasqueó los dedos sintiendo algo encenderse dentro de su mente. Se apresuró a buscar entre sus cajones algún cuaderno que estuviera en desuso y con un bolígrafo extraído al azar, inició un nuevo diario. Uno que a diferencia de los otros trece, lo utilizó como un reporte de todas las características de los elementos periódicos. Anotó también dónde y cómo podía extraerlos en su vida cotidiana y también, anotó las propiedades de varios compuestos concentrándose principalmente en los que involucraran plutonio. Aquel elemento que al ser presentado en su clase, su profesor parecía tenerle cierto respeto por lo dañino que podía llegar a ser.

Cuando finalizó de hacer un reporte completo clasificando cada uno de los elementos por sus propiedades, revisó todos los diarios que había escrito para ser un héroe. Mientras los estudiaba nuevamente, un millar de recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza, fusionándose con unos sentimientos que creía olvidados. La nostalgia volvió a recorrer su cuerpo al ver lo mucho que se había desviado del camino que quería seguir. Se consoló bajo el pensamiento que dentro de poco regresaría a él, sólo necesitaba seguir a Stain y podría convertirse en el héroe que la sociedad necesitaba.

Para ello, comenzó a anotar algunas bases para crear instrumentos que le sirvieran para tener un combate con algún héroe. De ninguna manera se dejaría pisotear nuevamente por su carencia de Quirk.

—¿Que quieres qué? —inquirió Tomura con una voz tranquila al escuchar el pedido de Izuku.

—Un laboratorio —repitió él—, quiero un lugar para poder trabajar en todos mis prototipos.

—¿No quieres también un escáner de huellas dactilares? —preguntó con un deje de ironía—. Olvídalo, niño, no te voy a edificar un área de juegos.

—A mí me parece que el único que está jugando eres tú —irrumpió la áspera voz de Stain que había escuchado todo del otro lado de la puerta—. Aún eres un novato. ¿No planeas hacer a tu propio equipo más fuerte? Patético.

Tomura gruñó por el insulto, y volteando a verle exclamó:

—¡¿Acaso no has visto nuestro refugio?! No tenemos acceso a juguetes como esos.

—No me mientas —replicó Stain—, cuando alguien quiere hacerse más fuerte, no existe justificación que lo detenga.

Exhaló aire tratando de tranquilizarse, luego elevó la diestra de manera que apuntara hacia Izuku para tomarlo como un punto de referencia.

—Éste muchacho busca ser útil. Está decidido a hacerse fuerte para servirte. ¿Me dirás que no planeas ayudarle?

—Tiene razón, Shigaraki Tomura —corroboró Kurogiri al otro lado de la barra secando unas copas con un trapo—, el niño quiere ser un digno servidor suyo. Tenemos que hacer que su convicción florezca —luego se giró a Izuku antes de que Tomura levantara objeción alguna—. Mañana traiga una lista con las principales cosas que necesite para trabajar. Nosotros trataremos de conseguirlas lo antes posible para que comience con sus experimentos.

—Este, ya me he adelantado —informó el joven sacando de su bolsillo dos hojas de papel—. La primera son los utensilios del laboratorio. No será muy difícil hallarlos —hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió—. La segunda son sustancias que necesito para elaborar armas. Algunas serán un poco difíciles de encontrar, pero si al menos consigo la mitad de ellas será más que suficiente.

—¿Armas? —inquirió Shigaraki mientras que Black Mist leía los papeles.

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza—. En caso de enfrentarme a alguien verdaderamente fuerte, necesito asegurarme de que tendré por lo menos una chance de ganar.

—¿Por qué ha subrayado la palabra "picantes"? —preguntó Kurogiri.

—Bueno, me gustaría que a esa sustancia le diesen un poco más de prioridad. De todos modos, me conformo con las semillas para cultivarlos yo mismo —de repente su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Izuku lo revisó y comprobó que la alarma que programó había sonado—. Tengo que irme a la escuela —murmuró—. Bien, ¡Se los encargo! —se despidió con la mano de Tomura y Black Mist. Después caminó hacia el Asesino De Héroes y le habló en un tono que sólo él pudiera escuchar—. Muchas gracias por todo.

Stain le miró en silencio y asintió con la cabeza.

—Mañana ven unas horas antes para entrenar —le dijo a Izuku—, comenzaremos con tu velocidad.

El joven afirmó y con determinación salió de la guarida de villanos. La habitación quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de que Shigaraki decidiera hablar.

—¿Qué es eso de velocidad?

—Lo he estado entrenando por mi cuenta —informó con un ligero toque de reproche—. De nada le servirá ejercitarse si no sabe manejar su fuerza.

—¿Y qué hay de tí? —el villano se giró a Black Mist ignorando los reclamos de Stain.

—Bueno —bajó el papel que leía y volteó a verle—, parece que haremos un pequeño viaje a México. Hay que conseguir picantes de los mejores.

Tomura y Stain le miraron sin poder creerse lo que acababan de oír.

A la distancia miró a sus amigos adentrarse en la escuela. Con emoción aceleró el paso para alcanzarlos y luciendo su mejor sonrisa les saludó.

—¡Hola, Izuku! —saludó Genki.

—Buenos días —dijo Ágata—, luces de buen humor hoy.

—Tal vez lo esté —ladeó la cabeza—. Hoy han ocurrido cosas maravillosas.

—¿Tu madre preparó ese pastel que hizo en tu cumpleaños número cuatro? —preguntó Genki sin evitar que un fino hilo de saliva se le escurriera de los labios—. Hombre, ¡Ella es una diosa en la cocina! Le ponía chocolate y queso crema y fresas y kiwi y... —sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar la imagen del postre de sus entorpecidos pensamientos—. ¿Lo hizo o no?

—No —respondió riendo.

—¿Es por lo que me contaste la otra vez? —preguntó la joven ocultando sus labios tras los nudillos de su mano.

—Así es —afirmó—. Estoy aprendiendo a lidiar con eso.

—¿Y qué es _eso_ de lo que hablan? —inquirió Genki posando sus acusadores ojos sobre sus amigos. La chica se sonrojó por la vergüenza y apartó la mirada mientras que Izuku se dedicó a reír con torpeza y negar con las manos.

—Nada, nada —dijo él—. Sólo cosas sin sentido.

Genki le miró con escepticismo y continuó caminando con fingido reproche. No pudo evitar sentirse algo excluído cuando Ágata e Izuku comenzaron a hablar —otra vez— de cosas que él consideró aburridas y complejas. No precisamente porque poseyera un coeficiente intelectual más bajo que el de ellos, sino porque las carreras técnicas de ambos estaban de cierta forma enlazadas. Es decir, Izuku quería ser científico y ella bióloga. ¿Y él? ¿Acaso no era tan interesante como Midoriya?

—Ustedes dos son muy cercanos, ¿No? —cuestionó de repente mirando hacia otro sitio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el chico.

—A nada, claro —ironizó mirándole con un ligero rencor—, sigan platicando en sus asuntos y yo...

Se interrumpió al ver cómo la puerta de la biblioteca se abría y de ella salía una joven de cabello pardo sosteniendo una gran pila de libros.

—¡Naomi! —exclamó pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella haciendo que por poco se le cayeran los libros.

—¡Saori! —lo corrigió tratando de mantener el equilibrio de lo que sostenía. Arrugó la nariz un par de veces para subir sus gafas y después plantó sus verdosos ojos sobre el chico llena de indignación—. ¡¿Qué te pasa Genki?!

—Lo lamento mucho, chicos —la ignoró olímpicamente y juntó sus mejillas mientras le hablaba a sus amigos—, pero Naomi y yo tenemos que ir a charlar de nuestros propios asuntos. Lamento no poder dedicarles un poco de mi tiempo, pero la vida de los arquitectos es muy ajetreada.

—Ah, claro. ¿No veremos en el receso? —preguntó Izuku.

—No lo sé, Midoriya, lo más probable es que me dedique a estudiar con Na-o-mi —como si no fuera suficiente, miró fijamente a Ágata en silencio, haciendo que inexplicablemente se sintiera mal.

—¡Suéltame, Genki! —exigió la castaña mientras el muchacho la arrastraba por los pasillos.

—Ja ja ja qué graciosa eres, Naomi —exclamó riendo con exageración, específicamente para que sus amigos lo escucharan.

—¡Mi nombre es Saori! —chilló ella antes de perderse en la lejanía.

Ágata e Izuku le miraron en silencio tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin embargo, todo los llevaba a una única respuesta: Genki estaba celoso.

Desde luego, eso no tenía ni un sólo número de sentido. Sencillamente eso era imposible. Por lo que desecharon mentalmente esa deducción y se plantearon buscar una especie de segunda opción después.

 _5:30 AM._

Izuku trató de tranquilizarse cerrando sus ojos respirando con lentitud y serenidad. Percibió cómo su corazón se iba estabilizando y se deleitó con la fría sensación del oxígeno entrar a su cuerpo.

—¡Ahora! —abrió los ojos cuando escuchó cómo su maestro le daba la orden y comenzaron a correr.

Ambos cruzaron la azotea de aquel edificio y con un descomunal salto llegaron al siguiente flexionando las rodillas y rodando al momento de aterrizar. La velocidad que habían adoptado les facilitó el ponerse de pie, y continuaron corriendo saltando los obstáculos que Stain había colocado con anterioridad y esquivando los que el hombre indicaba. Mientras iban saltando de edificio a edificio, fueron llegando a establecimientos cada vez más cercanos al suelo, llegando al punto que cruzaron sobre departamentos, restaurantes, florerías y viviendas.

Finalmente habían logrado volver al suelo. Izuku se dejó caer rendido sobre éste extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados y tomó aire en grandes cantidades a través de la boca.

—Lo hiciste bien. Has progresado mucho estas últimas semanas —le felicitó el asesino de héroes quien no se mostraba afectado por la carrera. Seguía siendo mucho más veloz que el muchacho, pero no dudaba que algún día pudiera superarlo.

—Muchas gracias —jadeó tratando de sentarse para verle al rostro. Con una sonrisa tomó el termo con agua que el hombre le ofrecía y le dió un gran sorbo.

—Es todo por hoy —le dijo apoyando su espalda en la pared de aquel callejón—. Mañana repasaremos los movimientos de tu defensa.

Izuku, no atinó a más que asentir. Viéndose interrumpido cuando la alarma de su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Ya son las 7:00? —murmuró acercándose a la mochila que había ocultado con anterioridad.

Extrajo de ella su celular para apagar la alarma y después, sacó la caja que contenía su psicotrópico. El asesino de héroes le miró alzando una ceja mientras ingería una oblonga pastilla azul. Luego de eso, Izuku tosió un par de veces antes de extraer otra botella con un líquido naranja.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó cuando el joven empezó a beber a grandes tragos de la sustancia.

—Es un electrolito —explicó y después levantó la mano donde tenía la caja de pastillas—, cada vez que ingiero éste psicotrópico, sus efectos secundarios me secan la boca en sobremanera.

—¿Por qué tomas algo que te hace daño?

—No me hace daño, al contrario, me ayuda a silenciar a las voces de mi cabeza.

—¿Escuchas voces?, ¿Por qué quieres callarlas?

—Bueno, ellas son un poco agresivas cuando no les hago caso.

—Deberías de escuchar lo que te dicen.

Izuku comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Ellas me dicen cosas malas —explicó—. Es mejor hacerlas callar antes de cometer una locura.

—A veces las locuras son lo que impulsan a las personas realmente importantes a ser lo que hoy son —al ver que su alumno le miró con interés, se puso de cuclillas frente a él—. Escucha bien: el camino en el que tú y yo estamos está lleno de desventajas y riesgos. Para eso, necesitas activar tu sentido de supervivencia.

—Yo no quiero matar a nadie —se negó con horror bajando la cabeza—. No quiero hacer eso, no puedo.

—Izuku, nuestro objetivo no es sencillo. Si queremos hacer cambios drásticos, hay que tomar medidas drásticas. Pero al final, no importa el cómo, importa lo que logremos obtener con nuestras acciones.

Al ver que el joven abrazó sus rodillas con temor, suspiró profundamente y bajó la mirada.

—Una vez un verdadero héroe dijo: _la justicia siempre nace de las entrañas del mal._ Sabes lo que significa? —Izuku negó con la cabeza—. Significa, que a veces las acciones más ruines, son capaces de traer resultados de concordia. Eso es lo harémos nosotros. Y para lograrlo, necesitas aceptar la ayuda de ellas —posó su índice en la frente del joven, justo como si pudiera tocar su mente.

Midoriya no dijo nada al respecto y refugió su rostro entre sus rodillas que aún eran abrazadas por él mismo. De repente, sintió cómo la caja de sus recuerdos era destapada, y de ella, salieron en desorden las imágenes que exhibían el cómo había llegado hasta ese punto. El miedo que le provocó escuchar a sus voces la primera vez, esa en la que había salido corriendo de casa. Recordó la agonía de sus tres noches en vela a causa de sus gritos, recordó que estuvo a punto de hacerle daño a su propia madre para hacerlas callar. Pero también, recordó que fueron ellas quienes trataron de detenerlo aquella vez que siguió a Carletti en el centro comercial, fueron ellas quienes le imploraron escapar antes de unirse a la Liga De Villanos y fueron ellas quienes trataron de apaciguar el miedo que sintió después.

De repente, la situación se vió interrumpida cuando un portal oscuro se abrió en el callejón. De él, unos amarillentos ojos se asomaron y posaron su atención en el asesino de héroes.

—Aquí está —dijo Kurogiri.

—No pude ir, tenía que entrenar al niño —explicó poniéndose de pie.

—Hablaremos de eso después, por ahora, hay algo que quiero comunicarles —anunció aumentando el tamaño del portal, invitando a ambos a entrar.

Pronto se encontraron en aquel pequeño bar dónde habitualmente se reunían. Black Mist les ofreció algo de beber, a lo que ellos se negaron con cortesía.

—Falta uno —comentó Stain al notar la ausencia del "líder" del grupo.

—Shigaraki Tomura está haciendo algo importante. Esperamos que entiendan —respondió serenamente posicionándose detrás de la barra—. Los he llamado para hablar respecto a la lista de materiales. Ya hemos conseguido una gran cantidad de ellos, sin embargo, quiero hablar acerca del número dos de la lista de sustancias —explicó sacando de su bolsillo el papel mencionado—. Plutonio. Nos ha sido muy complejo encontrarlo. No obstante, realizando unas investigaciones nos percatamos de que en el laboratorio estatal se encuentran trabajando con él.

—¿El laboratorio estatal? —preguntó Midoriya con estupefacción.

—¿Conoces ese sitio? —inquirió Stain.

—Una vez le permitieron a mi clase visitarlo. Pero, ese es un elemento muy peligroso, hasta dónde sé, ellos no tienen autorización para manejarlo.

—Exactamente —corroboró Kurogiri—. Ese laboratorio está trabajando de manera ilegal con el elemento. De manera que, no sería provechoso para ellos denunciar la desaparición de una sustancia cuyo manejo no les es permitido.

—¿Planea usted que lo... Urtemos?

—Así es, señor Midoriya, no contaba con que lo haya visitado antes, eso es favorable.

—P-pero, ese es un sitio resguardado, cómo podremos...

—He estado cavilando en un plan que nos sea de utilidad. Necesito hablar de él cuando todos estemos reunidos. Por ahora, quiero hacerle saber que necesitamos que mientras tanto, piense en el nombre clave que usará ese día.

—¿Nombre clave?

—Es el nombre con el que te llamaremos —explicó Stain—. Es peligroso exponer tu identidad. Aún tienes una vida cotidiana que te convendría mantener para tu perfil bajo.

—En éste lado de la moneda, eso es escencial —explicó Black Mist—, a diferencia de los héroes, un nombre no te sirve para ser reconocido, sino para protegerte a tí mismo. No define quién eres, define a quién creen que eres. Los voy a reunir nuevamente a las 2:00 AM. Tiene hasta entonces para pensar en ello.


	14. -T R E C E-

Con una tonelada de modorra sobre él, hizo viajar la diestra hasta donde sus oídos le indicaran de dónde provenía el ruido. Con pereza respondió la llamada sin mirar el contacto.

—Genki, hola, ¿te desperté? —hablaron al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Sí —respondió con voz ronca cubriendo su cabeza con las sábanas.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención pero en verdad necesito preguntarte algo —guardó silencio por un largo rato esperando una respuesta—. ¿Genki? —preguntó cuando creyó escuchar unos ronquidos. Se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y colgó. Esperó unos cinco segundos antes de volver a llamar.

—Estoy despierto, y hasta puedo manejar —respondió Genki en un bostezo. Pasados unos instantes añadió—: Midoriya, son las 12:45, en unas cuantas horas nuestras clases iniciarán.

—Lo sé, lo lamento, pero en verdad me urge preguntarte algo. Será rápido, lo juro.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Si fueras un villano, ¿Cuál sería tu nombre?

—¿Sólo para eso me has llamado? —en verdad tenía muchas ganas de gritarle, sin embargo, apenas tenía energías para hablar pues ni siquiera había abierto los ojos.

—Suena algo absurdo y vacuo de mi parte, entiendo eso, pero en verdad necesito preguntarte esto pues no iré a la escuela hoy.

—¿Ah, acaso nos abandonarás otra vez?

—Claro que no, sólo estoy enfermo, me he resfriado.

—Midoriya, estamos en primavera. ¿Cómo es que has pillado un resfriado?

—Eso mismo me preguntó el doctor —trató de fingir que sorbía su naríz—. Eso es lo que me pasa por dormir con el aire acondicionado encendido cuando me acabo de bañar —guardó silencio un momento antes de preguntar—: entonces, ¿Cuál sería tu nombre de villano?

—Ah, no lo sé, eso dependería de mi particularidad. ¿No crees?

—Sí, pero tú que no tienen ninguna, ¿Qué nombre eligirías?

Genki se quedó callado. Abrió los ojos de repente y se sentó sobre el colchón con un semblante dudatibo. Esa pregunta era demasiado personal para él, le hacía pensar en sí mismo y en cómo era. De repente, la imagen de un arma apareció, seguida del sonido de su disparo y un grito que secundó esa acción. Entonces el joven comenzó a imaginarse a sí mismo caminando por su propia casa en llamas, con un millar de disparos y gritos de fondo mientras sostenía en ambas manos dos armas gemelas.

Por lo general, la gente no se interesaba en él y daba por hecho que era un muchacho superficial y descuidado, pero nadie había notado ese otro Genki, era una persona que sólo él conocía y detestaba, se esforzaba por ocultarlo pues, ese era un canalla que le avergonzaba. Incluso a él mismo le sorprendía poder llegar a ser así.

—¿Genki? —habló Izuku esperando una respuesta.

—Deku, esas cosas siguen siendo algo individual —le dijo con la voz ronca—. Quiero pensar que, cuando eliges la manera en que serás conocido por el mundo, eliges la forma en la que serás descrito y recordado. Tal vez sea algo que te recuerde constantemente el porqué estás ahí, en ese lugar haciendo esas cosas.

—Vale, entiendo —le dijo con un deje de desánimo—. Lamento haber molestado.

—Qué va, hombre, algún día iba a hacer lo mismo yo —le dijo recuperando ese aire tan extrovertido que le caracterizaba—. Hey, ¿Qué te parece si cuando salga de la escuela, compro un montón de basura y la comemos en tu cuarto? Sólo tú yo, algo entre amigos.

—La verdad no sé si se pueda, no quiero contagiarte. Pero si me siento mejor te mandaré un mensaje.

—Vale, te veo luego, Deku.

Y ambos cortaron la llamada. Izuku dejó caer su teléfono en el colchón y se sintió extenuado. Dentro de poco debía reunirse con La Liga De Villanos y aún no tenía un nombre.

De repente su atención se desvió y recordó lo antes dicho por Genki, justo la última oración antes de colgar... ¿Acaso le había llamado Deku? Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Seguramente escuchó mal. Su amigo sabía lo mucho que le dolía ser llamado así, le recordaba a esa oscura época en donde Kacchan se había convertido en su peor pesadilla.

Sólo para distraerse encendió la luz de su habitación y cogió uno de sus cuadernos, estaba claro que no dormiría esa noche. Para tranquilizar su estrés, le gustaba mirar sus propios apuntes, unos que estuvieran totalmente distantes de lo que le mantenía intranquilo. De manera que en época de exámenes leía sus anotaciones para ser héroe y, en época de cometer un crimen, leía sus apuntes de la escuela. Pasaba de página mirando los dibujos de sus notas sin interés alguno. Hasta que cierto encabezado con tinta roja llamó su atención sobresaliendo del resto. Midoriya abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando leyó: un tóxico incubierto.

En la guardia de los villanos, todos guardaban silencio escuchando y memorizando el plan que Kurogiri había ideado. Todos trataban de alejar de sus corazones cualquier sentimiento que les hiciera retroceder, tenían que hacerse más fuertes como alianza, y estaban convirtiendo esa meta en prioridad. La sesión terminó con un horario establecido.

—Niño —la voz del asesino de héroes logró alcanzar a su alumno antes de que saliera del lugar.

Midoriya le vió a la espera de que continuara. Stain elevó la mano, y posó su índice en la frente del joven.

—No vayas a callarlas —le ordenó antes de dar media vuelta para irse.

Miraba con nerviosismo el reloj que había comprado. Su segundero parecía avanzar más lento, dejando que se torturara a sí mismo con sus pensamientos y el sentimiento de culpa que le carcomía la mente. Su corazón latía con mucha más frecuencia que aquella manecilla del reloj. El sudor que empapaba su frente era secado de inmediato con un pañuelo blanco. Izuku pensó que era una pena que no pudiera hacer lo mismo con sus axilas. No podía imaginarse el aspecto que tendría, posiblemente si le pasaran un espejo, evitaría a toda costa mirarse en él. Su propio reflejo le podría poner los pelos de punta con sólo ver su temeroso rostro.

Cuando finalmente la hora llegó, todos sus nervios se dispararon a través de sus venas y se expandieron por cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Su respiración se había vuelto irregular, como si el aire lograra burlar al sistema respiratorio y se colara en su sangre sin permiso. Se sentía tan ligero como una trémula pluma que viajaba entre el opaco humo de un incendio. Era tan frágil y sencible a la vista, y lentamente se intoxicaba con su propio vuelo. Y todo por culpa del ave egoísta que lo había dejado caer en aquel catastrófico escenario.

«No temas, nosotras te protegeremos». Sus voces anunciaron su aparición susurrando gentiles palabras que trataban de mitigar su tormenta interior. Una acción totalmente vana.

—Niño —la rauca voz de su mentor lo llamó por tercera vez. Las otra dos no las había escuchado a causa de la aparición de sus voces.

Izuku le miró con espanto en sus ojos, una expresión que se obligó a quitar. No sabía cuál emplear, pero al saber que ya no era momento de pensar en ello, ocultó su rostro tras el antifaz blanco que llevaba consigo. Era sencillo, una imitación barata de los antifaces que se usaban en los bailes de máscaras franceses del siglo XV, lo había encontrado pudriéndose en polvo en el sótano de su casa. No recordaba de dónde lo había obtenido su madre, tampoco la última vez que lo había usado. Eso y el deplorable estado en el que estaba, eran motivos suficientes para saber que no se percataría de su ausencia en las viejas cajas que insistía en conservar. Tampoco lo reconocería luego de la meticulosa limpieza que le dió al artefacto.

Se ajustó una última vez la corbata y se colocó sus guantes de cuero negro. Vestía de gala porque no era un criminal vago y sin clase. Entonces comenzó a contar en su mente cinco segundos: Black Mist abrió un portal de tamaño medio.

Sus manos temblaban mientras generaban algo de sudor, el cuero de los guantes impidió que las granadas que cargaba consigo cayeran al suelo. Retiró el seguro de tres de sus armas, y las arrojó a través del portal oscuro, salieron por otros más pequeños situados sobre un determinado terreno. Entonces Izuku contó en su mente los segundos.

Unos, dos, tres. Tres explosiones se generaron. La alarma del edificio sonó de manera atronadora. Black Mist dió la orden y todos entraron por el nuevo portal que había abierto, llegando de inmediato a uno de los pasillos del establecimiento. Apenas escucharon los gritos de los científicos que salían corriendo del laboratorio en manada, Carletti se apresuró a tomar la delantera. Todos recordaron al instante el plan y cubrieron sus ojos para protegerlos del destello que la chica provocó con la luz que se filtraba por la pared de cristal del pasillo.

Ella, no se permitió dejar que ninguna de sus víctimas pudiera salir ileso de su ataque. Su Quirk: Brillo, le permitía controlar la luz tanto del sol y del fuego como la eléctrica y un simple reflejo. Podía absorberla y convertirla en energía para ella, o podía suprimirla y conservarla para algún otro momento. En ese entonces, optó por potenciarla lo suficiente para cegar temporalmente a aquellos científicos.

Los quejidos de las víctimas anunciaron a los villanos que el airoso ataque de Carletti fue impecable. Entonces fue el turno del asesino de héroes: empuñando dos de sus numerosos cuchillos realizó cortes en los científicos en un presto intervalo de tiempo. Los miró por encima del hombro, y luciendo un semblante inexpresivo, ingirió la sangre que pintaba el metal de sus armas. En un instante, y sin hacerse esperar, la parálisis total de los cuerpos de aquellos hombres apareció, haciendo que cayeran al suelo incapaces de hacer algo para defenderse.

—Entonces nos separamos aquí —anunció Stain mirando fijamente a su pupilo y a la chica—. Dense prisa —ordenó viendo cómo se alejaban directo hacia el laboratorio.

Giró la cabeza y vió a Tomura, quien le apartó la mirada de inmediato y se cruzó de brazos como un niño malcriado. Stain pudo percibir que su actitud emanaba irritación.

—Aún no me agradas —comentó con su rasposa voz. Stain simplemente le ignoró y paseó la vista por los hombres que estaban en el suelo. Al menos el sentimiento era mutuo.

La adrenalina se le disparaba desde su acelerado corazón. Esa sensación de ligereza seguía ahí, pero no importaba lo rápido que respiraba, sentía que el oxígeno simplemente no entraba en su cuerpo. Creyó que a cada paso que daba, la puerta del laboratorio se alejaba más y más. Eso era irreal, eso era imposible, pero era imposible darse cuenta de ello cuando su propio cerebro le convencía de que así era.

«¡Ve más rápido! ¡Ve más lento! ¡Respira! ¡Corre!» Le gritaban sus voces creando una cacofonía insufrible dentro de su cabeza. No podía escuchar nada de lo que pasaba fuera de ella, y eso le asustaba.

En un parpadeo, y de manera abrupta, la puerta estaba justo frente a él.

—A un lado —ordenó la fémina metiéndose en su camino para empujar la puerta entreabierta. Antes de acceder al laboratorio, la chica suprimió la luz del lugar para que las cámaras de seguridad no lograran captar lo que hurtarían. Toda esa energía lumínica se suprimió como si fuese una pequeña chispa en la cúspide de su índice, lo suficientemente fuerte para ver apenas unos centímetros a su alrededor, y lo suficientemente débil para que al estirar el brazo, su rostro no fuera iluminado por el minúsculo destello.

—No vayan a romper nada —indicó Kurogiri por el intercomunicador.

«¡Lleva la cuenta!» exclamó aquella voz dulce y aguda. Era un tono que trataba de tranquilizar al joven.

Izuku inhaló profundo. Exhaló en silencio y al abrir los ojos entró en un estado en el que por un momento, sus oídos le negaron la entrada a cualquier ruido fuera de su cabeza. Contaba tranquila y pausadamente hasta el diez. Luego de eso, regresaba al cero y volvía a iniciar la cuenta. Era una medida improvisada que le estaba sirviendo de mucho para mantener la cabeza en su sitio.

Entonces, repentinamente interrumpió su conteo y se detuvo en seco. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a dibujarse una sonrisa sutil en sus labios y al girarse sobre sus talones, supo de inmediato que lo había encontrado.

Se acercó al armario de seguridad, que como era previsto, los científicos olvidaron cerrar como era debido.

—Hey, Iriza —llamó a la joven por el pseudónimo que le habían indicado—, ven aquí.

La chica le obedeció, y con sumo cuidado de no ser iluminada comenzó a acercar su brazo al armario para que Izuku pudiera ver lo que estaba escrito en sus cajones. Entonces, su simple intuición le hizo abrir uno de ellos y encontrarse con una sustancia sólida fragmentada en cantidades pequeñas dentro de diversos recipientes transparentes.

—No lo toques —le indicó a la chica dándole un golpecillo en la mano que acercaba al producto—. El plutonio es tan caliente que un trozo grande de esto podría alcanzar los trescientos grados celsius. Eso basta para poner a hervir una pileta con agua. ¿Entiendes?

—Tranquilízate, cerebrito —le dijo con reproche devolviendo el manotazo a su hombro. Incluso Izuku se había sorprendido por su propia actitud tan altanera—, sólo quería sacarlo un poco para verlo mejor.

—Se pone amarillo al entrar en contacto con el aire. No seas tan ingenua.

—¿Cómo planeas que nos lo llevemos, eh? —cuestionó tratando de provocarlo.

—Tendremos que llevarnos el cajón —informó tratando de sostenerlo.

—Black Mist, el portal —indicó la joven en un susurro posando su dedo en el intercomunicador de su oreja mientras le ayudaba a tratar de sostener la caja.

—Ten cuidado —le decía Izuku—. Cualquier error podría costar nuestra vida. Es uno de los elementos más peligrosos de toda la tabla periódica, así que no lo eches a perder.

—Si sigues así, dejaré que lo cargues tú solo, nerd.

—Por favor guarden la calma —pidió el hombre sombra por el artefacto. En su voz, se podía percibir cierta estática a causa de la mala señal.

—¿Qué pasa con ese portal? —insistió Izuku al ver que nada pasaba.

—Parece que tenemos dificultades.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamaron ambos al escuchar semejante barbaridad.

—El GPS que estamos empleando es de muy mala calidad —informaba Black Mist desde la camioneta que habían estacionado varias calles antes del laboratorio.

En ella, habían cargado con un pequeño radar que indicaba por coordenadas la posición de los usuarios del GPS que habían hurtado con anterioridad. Este presentaba fallas al momento de localizar las posiciones de Izuku y Carletti. Cuanto más insistía en ello, más fallaba la imagen del radar desenfocando y enfocando nuevamente. Pero seguía sin encontrar sus posiciones.

—Me temo que tendrán que tratar de acercarse un poco más —les dijo al darse por vencido.

—¡No inventes! ¡Esta porquería pesa demasiado! —reclamó la chica enojada, estaba perdiendo la calma.

—Oye, debes tranquilizarte —le dijo Izuku mirando que cerca de ellos había un pequeño carro para trasladar objetos. Dejaron la caja en la parte inferior del carro y quitaron los objetos que estaban en la superior—. ¿Qué tan cerca necesita que lleguemos? —preguntó Izuku educadamente.

—No mucho. Regresen al punto donde están Tomura Shigaraki y el asesino de héroes. Ahí abriré el portal y entonces podremos retirarnos sin pro... —repentinamente cortó la comunicación por un breve periodo de tiempo—. ¡Cambio de planes! —exclamó evidentemente más alterado—. La policía está en camino.

—¡¿Qué?! —modularon ambos sintiendo cómo el temor aceleraba sus corazones.

—No hay tiempo de explicar. Tienen aproximadamente 20 segundos para llegar con los demás antes de su llegada.

—Será mejor ponernos alerta —indicó Stain volteando a ver a Shigaraki—. La policía está por llegar.

—Sí, yo también tengo una de estas cosas —respondió el villano apuntando a su oído, donde dejó a la vista el intercomunicador que usaba, con un deje de ironía en su voz—. Escucha, cuando esos mocosos lleguen, Black Mist abrirá el portal y podremos regresar. No hay más.

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando lo que parecía ser el ruido de un helicóptero, alcanzó sus oídos.

—El chiste llegó antes de los payasos, eh —murmuró Tomura con su áspera voz—. Me pregunto cuánto podremos divertirnos antes de que todo esto termine.

—A todo esto, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

—¿Ah? —volteó a verle con confusión.

—Convicción —aclaró—. ¿Has pensado en hallar un pilar que te motive?

—Otra vez el mismo tema —respondió con extenuación rodando los ojos—. ¿Motivación? Sólo poseo las ganas de acabar con lo que no me gusta. Eso debe de bastar.

—Sigues siendo inmaduro. Deberías de pensar más en ello. Debe de haber algo que le puedas inculcar al chico.

—Ese mocoso no me interesa. Al igual que tú, sólo es un incordio que Kurogiri, metió a la liga.

Mientras ellos dos conversaban, uno de los científicos que mantenían como rehenes recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo. El hombre estaba perplejo al ver que ninguno de los criminales pareció no notarlo, y entonces optó por ponerse de pie y comenzar a alejarse lentamente, para después, iniciar a correr por su vida justo cuando una pequeña daga perforó su tobillo izquierdo y lo hizo caer devuelta al suelo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Tomura con sorna aproximándose hacia el temeroso hombre—, ¿En verdad creías que podrías escapar de mí?

—Este es un mensaje de la policía —les llamaron. Al girar las cabezas a la pared de cristal, contemplaron tres autos de patrulla frente a ellos y a un oficial que les hablaba con un megáfono—. Los tenemos rodeados. Dejen a los rehenes en libertad y pongan las manos en alto.

—Esa actitud, me molesta —comentó Shigaraki retirando sin cuidados la daga del cuerpo del hombre—. Vamos a hacer algo.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Stain viendo cómo arrastraba al científico al cristal.

—¿No es obvio? Voy a matar a este hombre frente a todos para divertirme mientras esos mocosos regresan.

—¡No, por favor no me hagan daño! —suplicó el hombre tironeándose con fuerza—. Tengo familia e hijos, no me hagan nada.

—Pueden reunirse para ir a verte a tu funeral —respondió con indiferencia arrodillándolo frente a la pared de cristal, donde estaba a la vista de todos—, de cualquier manera, tarde o temprano irías a la cárcel por tu crimen. Deberías de estar agradecido, al menos morirás y tu familia seguirá pensando que eras una buena persona.

Puso sobre su cuello la daga que le había herido cuando trató de escapar. Se permitió soltar una risotada cuando se percató de que todos le veían, sus armas apuntaban directo a su pecho, a la espera de cualquier movimiento brusco. Sin embargo, sólo se escuchó el filo de un cuchillo viajar por la habitación antes de parar en el hombro izquierdo del villano, el cual, aún no se recuperaba por completo de su última herida.

Shigaraki jadeó fuertemente y el científico comenzó a alejarse de él a gatas. Cuando el villano encaró al asesino de héroes, quien le había atacado con otra de sus numerosas armas, gruñó como un animal antes de quitarse el cuchillo del cuerpo.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —exigió antes de volverle a arrojar el cuchillo. Stain sencillamente lo esquivó—. ¡Se supone que estamos trabajando juntos!

—¡Nosotros no castigarémos a los inocentes! —contradijo el mayor dispuesto a defender sus ideales—. Nosotros acabaremos con todos los adoradores del dinero que se hacen llamar héroes. Purgaremos a los ciudadanos innecesarios que intoxican a la humanidad. Castigarémos a aquel que derrame sangre en vano. Eso es lo que nosotros harémos para traer devuelta a la sociedad justa que ha estado ausente todo este tiempo.

Antes de que Tomura pudiese objetar, se escucharon los pasos de Carletti y Midoriya viajando por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde estaban. Entonces, Stain alcanzó a escuchar cómo desde el otro extremo del lugar, los policías habían logrado derribar la entrada y acercarse con sus pesadas botas de combate.

—¡Alto! —exclamó Stain por inercia pero ya era tarde. Los oficiales habían lanzado una bomba de gas lacrimógeno que dió a parar a los pies de Izuku antes de liberar su sustancia. La velocidad con la que lo había hecho fue suficiente para que el joven pisara la granada y cayera hacia atrás.

Al llegar al suelo, su cabeza se impactó en el y por un momento todo comenzó a verse borroso. Los ojos le comenzaron a arder, provocando que se los cubriera de inmediato con la mano, y entonces, se percató de que la máscara que protegía su identidad había desaparecido.

«Oh no» pensó con temor y giró sobre su espalda, para poder arrodillarse y buscar su máscara únicamente con su simple tacto. El lagrimeo de los ojos le impedía abrirlos o siquiera mirar algo si lo hacía. Entonces todas sus voces comenzaron a darle indicaciones diferentes. Todas al mismo tiempo. En vista de que Izuku no lograba acatar ninguna, se impacientaron y optaron por gritar para tomar el control.

—Alto, por favor —pidió Izuku aún sin poder abrir los ojos, tratando de respirar lo menos posible—. No puedo entenderlas si hablan al mismo tiempo.

Pero sus voces no callaban. Parecían estar más asustadas y entonces, Midoriya se percató de lo expuesto y desprotegido que estaba sin su máscara. De repente, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que vendría después de ese día, en que la policía daría con él y lo arrestraría.

—No, no puedo, voy a... —comenzaba a encogerse en su lugar, doblando su espalda y cubriendo su rostro lo más que podía—. Voy a... Me van a... No. No —murmuraba en completo desorden todo lo que salía de sus labios. Justo igual que todo lo que se agolpaba en su cabeza en ese momento—. No puedo terminar así...

Entonces sintió cómo alguien lo tomaba bruscamente del cuello de la camisa y lo levantaba. Justo después se escuchó cómo cerca de él, un rasguño surgió con velocidad y volvió a caer. Percibió que se le empapaba la ropa de una sustancia líquida. El olor a hierro mojado regresó a su nariz despertando el vívido recuerdo de aquella alucinación.

Como si una corriente eléctrica de un muy alto voltaje le hubiese recorrido el cuerpo, se estremeció en su lugar y desesperadamente trató de limpiarse con sus propias manos, ignoraba todo el escándalo que había en su cabeza. Entonces, sintió cómo le propiciaban un golpe en la mejilla, devolviendo su mente a la realidad, y finalmente vio los rojizos ojos de su maestro clavados sobre él.

—Busca tu máscara y quédate detrás de mí —le ordenó y sus voces callaron de repente.

Al concluir con ese encuentro, volvió a cerrar los ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas a causa del gas. Apenas fue capaz de acatar esa orden. Movió sus inseguras manos por todo el piso hasta que logró encontrar el instrumento que protegería su identidad. Se lo colocó de inmediato, y entonces sintió otro tirón que lo arrojó hacia otro sitio. Se escuchó un ruido metálico al caer, y otros dos pesos le aterrizaron encima.

—¡Vámonos! —ordenó Stain con fiereza y Kurogiri puso la camioneta en marcha.

Los neumáticos resonaron en la calle, creando algo de humo al hacer fricción, y luego de salir del callejón, la velocidad se estabilizó. No debían resaltar demasiado.

—¡Kurogiri, esto quema! —se quejaba Shigaraki cubriendo sus ojos con fuerza.

—Por favor guarde silencio, Shigaraki, podría delatarnos —pidió el hombre sombra enfocando al asesino de héroes desde el retrovisor—. ¿Por qué usted se encuentra bien? —inquirió.

—No estaba tan cerca de donde el gas surgió —explicó tallando sus ojos con el antebrazo—. Por ahora, sólo siento ardor, los ojos me lloran.

Luego de eso, volteó a ver a Izuku en silencio, quien tallaba sus ojos fuertemente. Se había quitado la máscara y la dejó reposar a un lado de él. Stain tomó el artefacto y trató de mirarlo detalladamente, era como si aquella vista le despertara un recuerdo, pero sus ojos estaban tan dañados en ese momento, que terminó por rendirse y dejar la máscara caer. Apoyó la espalda en el cristal polarizado y volvió a limpiarse los ojos.

Nadie se había molestado en abrir la boca en un largo tiempo. Resultó demasiado repentino que Izuku comenzara a reír por lo bajo, mientras seguía con su espalda doblada y la frente pegada al piso del vehículo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó la única integrante femenina con su antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos.

Izuku no respondió. Simplemente se limitó a sonreír y a reservar su alegría para él mismo. Justo en ese momento, se había percatado que por primera vez en su miserable vida, había logrado cumplir una de sus metas. Finalmente había conseguido alcanzar aquello que él mismo se había planteado. Por un momento había dejado de ser el inútil que hasta entonces, había estado siendo. Y eso, era algo digno de celebrarse. No con los presentes, era evidente que no le convenía tratar de crear una relación interpersonal con ninguno de ellos.

El ardor de los ojos había comenzado a mermar. Alcanzó su mochila negra y extrajo su teléfono para escribir un mensaje. Justo cuando lo envió y bloqueó el dispositivo, alcanzó a vislumbrar su reflejo en la opaca pantalla, y entonces se percató de que su rostro estaba manchado de sangre. Ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que pasó.

—Oh no —murmuró y después inspeccionó sus manos y su ropa con desazón. Todo estaba manchado de esa sustancia rojiza, que había comenzado a oxidarse por el aire—, espero que mamá no esté en casa.

Cansado de escuchar el agua de la regadera, cerró la llave de una vez y miró que en su camisa blanca, seguía rastro de la gran mancha que se había hecho. Soltó un bufido molesto y la metió en una bolsa negra de basura. Las formas de limpiarla que había buscado por internet no habían funcionado. Iría a tirarla otro día en algún basurero lejano de su casa. También debía de comprarse ropa nueva.

Escuchó que golpeaban tímidamente la puerta del baño y la entreabrió de inmediato. Pudo ver que su madre se sorprendió un poco por la rapidez con la que había actuado.

—Perdón, mamá, ¿te asusté? —preguntó sonriendo. Como si aquello fuese una pillería menor.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que saliste temprano de la escuela? —dijo ella—, ni siquiera me dijiste que ya estabas en casa.

—Sí lo hice, pero estabas muy ocupada cocinando que no me oíste.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó sorprendida y su hijo asintió—. ¿Y sólo entraste sin decir nada?

Izuku miró al techo, pareció pensar su respuesta por unos segundos y asintió nuevamente. Antes de que Inko dijese algo más, la puerta principal comenzó a sonar y ambos callaron antes de que la mujer tomara la palabra.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

—Debe ser Genki, lo invité a pasar el rato. ¿Podrías por favor ir a ver?

—¿Izuku, está todo bien? —preguntó Inko tratando de asomar la cabeza al baño, se acababa de percatar de que su hijo trataba de no abrir mucho la puerta.

—Estaba a punto de bañarme —se excusó tratando de ocultar su cuerpo de tras de la puerta para que su madre no viera sus pantalones manchados—, en un momento iré, sólo debo vestirme, ¿si?

La mujer se sintió mínimamente mal por tratar de inferir en la privacidad de su hijo y bajó la cabeza. Al no saber qué decir, optó por hacer caso a la petición de Izuku. El joven quiso tratar de subirle los ánimos a su madre, pero sabía perfectamente que luciendo como lo hacía, era mejor mantenerla alejada de él.

En cuanto ella se alejó, se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y correr a su habitación. Buscó una camiseta sencilla y un short holgado, metió su ropa usada en la bolsa negra que ocultó debajo de su cama, y después, tomó rápido su psicotrópico y salió de su habitación. Se dirigió a la sala principal, donde estaban su madre y su amigo charlando, y se giró directamente a Genki, sin percatarse de que Inko no lucía nada feliz. Aquel semblante dudatibo tan característico de ella, se había fruncido levemente y sus labios estaban apretados.

—Hola, Genki —saludó con la voz ronca a causa de los efectos secundarios de su medicamento.

—Qué hay, Izuku.

—Izuku —la voz de Inko llamó la atención de ambos, al escuchar que estaba empleando un tono que no acostumbraba—, ¿por qué no fuiste a la escuela hoy?

El rostro del joven palideció. Tenía ya bastante tiempo que no veía a su madre tan enojada. Su corazón comenzó a acelerar la frecuencia con la que palpitaba, y de no haber sido porque su garganta estaba seca, habría pasado saliva.

—¿Vamos a tener problemas ahora? —continuó Inko con su regaño—, ¿vas a empezar a saltarte clases?, ¿en dónde estuviste todo el día?

Izuku guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza. Sintió el peso de la molesta mirada de su madre sobre él y una carga de culpa creció en su pecho. Sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien actuar de manera tan irresponsable al no preocuparse por siquiera mentirle a su madre. Comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que debía esconder de ella: La Liga De Villanos, sus repentinas clases de pelea por las mañanas, sus nuevas compañías, las voces de su cabeza, su psiquiatra, su medicación. Eran demasiados secretos que aún necesitaban un disfraz.

—Hablarémos de esto después —sentenció la mujer cruzando sus brazos—. Atiende a tu visita.

Ambos jóvenes miraron como daba media vuelta y se dirigía a su habitación. Genki trató de recuperar todo el aire que aquella incómoda situación le había robado y miró a su amigo, quien había empezado a sudar un poco. Entonces, posó fraternalmente su mano en su hombro y le dedicó una empática sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece si vemos televisión? Traje un montón de basura para comer.

Izuku le devolvió la sonrisa y aceptó la invitación. Sacó un electrolito del refrigerador y su amigo encendió la televisión. Comenzaron a charlar y vieron un programa cualquiera, bromearon respecto a los malos chistes y los clichés que la gente solía ver actualmente.

—Todo está bien, ¿no? —se dijo Izuku a sí mismo, viendo su reflejo en el espejo cuando se tomó un momento para ir al sanitario—. Es para celebrar mi gran triunfo de hoy —rió por última vez y regresó a la sala de estar, donde finalmente, la sonrisa se le borró de los labios al ver que Genki había puesto las noticias.

—Ya me aburrí de ver series de mala comedia —le dijo su amigo—. Hay que burlarnos ahora de los villanos, ¿a que sí, Izuku?

—Mejor veamos otra cosa —propuso preocupado el de cabello verde sentándose a su lado.

—Luego, esto es interesante. La Liga De Los Payasos atacó el laboratorio hoy.

—Genki, hay que ver otra cosa, es lo mismo de siempre.

—Espera, parece que enfocaron a algunos.

Izuku sintió sus manos temblar. Su cuerpo comenzó a generar más sudor y permaneció callado mientras veía cómo la pantalla enfocaba cuando la bomba de gas fue lanzada. Genki se acercó aún más al televisor para ver de cerca cómo poco a poco la nube blanca se diluía. Uno de los criminales tenía una ridícula mano falsa en la cara, la otra chica cubría su rostro con sus manos y uno más tenía unas vendas que protegían su identidad. Sin embargo, comenzaron a enfocar a un cuarto integrante que había perdido su máscara. Estaba de espaldas, por lo que lo único que se podía observar, eran sus cabellos rizados y verdosos. Aquello le resultó extrañamente familiar. Acercó nuevamente su rostro a la pantalla para ver mejor y entonces, cambió el canal.

—¡Izuku! —reclamó volteando a ver que su amigo tenía el control remoto en la mano—. ¡Ya estaba lo más interesante!

—Lo lamento, Genki.

—¡Regrésalo! —ordenó arrebatando el control y regresando al canal de televisión, donde ya habían cambiado de noticias. El joven resopló y se dejó caer en su lugar.

—¿Ya puedo cambiar de canal? —Izuku rió.

—Ya —respondió con desdén.

Todo parecía estar en orden. Midoriya había logrado cambiar de canal justo a tiempo. No sabía si se había alcanzado a grabar su rostro, esperaba que no, pero en aquel entonces, la más grande prioridad era evitar que Genki tuviese la oportunidad de identificarlo. En ese momento, su plan pareció funcionar, pero no sabía que en otro lugar, demasiado alejado de donde él vivía, en una habitación oscura que sólo era iluminada por el televisor, una escuálida mano había marcado un número desde su celular, unos ojos zarcos miraban hipnotizados las noticias, como si su mente no terminara de digerir lo que acababan de ver, la boca de esa persona estaba tan abierta como podía estarlo, y su cuerpo parecía estar petrificado.

Su tercera llamada fue respondida al quinto pitido.

—¿Quién es? —la ronca voz de su ex asistente sonó.

—Disculpa, Nighteye, ¿te molesto?

—¿All Might? —el hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica, parecía estar sorprendido de que ese heroe le llamara después de tanto tiempo—, ¿qué sucede?, ¿ocurrió algo?

—Dime, ¿aún entrenas al joven del que con tanto fervor me has contado?

—Claro que sí. Pero, no entiendo, ¿Qué está pasando?

—Creo que es momento de buscar seriamente a un sucesor.

 **N/A** _Les aviso que voy a estar corrigiendo errores ortográficos, por si les empiezan a llegar notificaciones._


End file.
